zettai karen children
by Anilemonfics123
Summary: espers:people with psychic powers since the twenty first century there has been an increased in esper but there are people who hate and fear espers espers and normals have their places except for one...Also oocness involved
1. new supervisor

The girls are 15 in this fanfic

-—-

A girl with long red hair was reading a bikini mag

A girl with long silver haired girl was eating

A girl with long black haired girl was messing with a hand held device

All three were wearing matching a uniform that was blue with black and white trim with white mini skirts with different color ties

"I will currently explain the premonition section has foreseen a criminal esper coming"an intercom said to the three girls who were lazing around in the ship

"BABEL forces and police were standing by but failed to suppress the target"

"The chief decided the normal would just cause chaos and ordered the special esper team. Soon we will be near the site be on standby you three"

The three looked up and went back to what they were doing

"Women just got to have breast"the rednette said the one reading the dirty mag said

Just then the door opened and a lady wearing a brown trench coat with glasses and a black shirt and skirt came in

"hurry and go on standby"she demanded"we're almost at the scene,i've told you over and over this isn't a gam-shut up"the rednette stood up and pointed her hand at her as it glowed a bright red and smashed her into the wall making a huge dent

(The scene)

A big crowd watched in amazement as the military was running securing the area so no civilians wondered in

In a otaku store A man in a brown suit was standing in the middle of the forces holding a megaphone

"Muscle okama stop this futile resistance,you're surrounded"

"Big magnum"a distant voice said as a powerful bright purple beam shot hitting posters and dolls turning to stone and other merchandise,one particularly almost falling on the man with the megaphone but he caught it

As the smoke cleared the man revealed was wearing a pair of sunglasses and had a hoop earring in his right ear, a sleeveless black jacket with black jeans with a yellow belt strapped to his hips and black boots with spikes"honey normals like you can't stand against a sexy esper like me,SUPER

BI-I-I-G MAGNUM"he fired another powerful beam while posing

The forces broke a window and rushed out the building with the muscle man while holding a stoned doll

"Damn you muscle okama"he yelled

"Chief"A beautiful women came up to the chief

"Kashiwagi where are the children,have the special esper team the children arrived yet"

(Ship)

On the ship the rednette yawned loudly while reading her bikini mag

"Release the limiter on the children immediately"the chief voice rang on the intercom to the lady who was still impaled into the wall"supervisor suma can you still hear me supervisor suma"

The women grunted in pain while fetching a phone out her pocket,she looked at the children with malice"damn brats"and pressed buttons on the phone

A little tune played saying"limiter released"and the collars on their necks glowed bright

(Otaku shop)

Muscle okama was stretching boredly and then slouched"jeez they're so late,i wonder if the special esper team will come soon"the man said with a sad face"and i hope its those girls-huh no one's here"okama's face perked up when he heard voices

"I guess information on the scene is a bit complicated"

"Come on,lets go to the problematic floor"in an instant three girls were in front of okama in midair

The rednette however was directly in front of him and landing on his face knocking him down

The two others who landed without a problem looked at their friend who started blushing when she looked down

Hastily she got up"why you"she growled"PSYCHIC TORNADO"her hand glowed as massive winds shot out blowing things away

Okama got up and ran away before he was blasted and skewered by objects

"Take this"more wind shot out her hand

Kaoru akashi:level 7 psychokinetic esper

The girl with silver haired hand glowed blue as she touch a bullet proof shied"theres only one criminal so i didn't think we be needed" Shiho Sannomiya:level 7 psychometer esper

Okama kept running and stopped"big magnum"A beam was coming at kaoru but they black haired girl press down her middle finger and ring finger to her palm and teleported her and herself out and appeared behind him

"That won't hit me" Aoi nogami:level 7 teleporter esper

Kaoru appeared in midair in his view"let's go you perverted esper

Okama seemed to get mad at that comment as he said"hold it i have no interest in kid or women"

"Heh"kaoru smiled and brought her hands up"go and fly in the sky"she released a powerful gust of wind sending the screaming man flying

(Airport)

"Sora no way its been too long"a man with semi long blonde hair had a smile on his face as he looked at his cell phone talking to an old friend

"It really has been shu"

"When you get back in japan"

"Just now actually,i was going to report to the chief but he's not in"sora turned his head to see the news about the esper threat

"Shuji is that a women"sora heard a women voice over the line

"Uh no hehe"a sheepish laugh left his throat

"Still a playa huh"

"Well umm"

"I get it see ya shu"

"Hehe see ya"they hung up and sora continued his way

(Back to the children)

The chief was radiating dark aura as he looked at the destruction kaoru had caused. Destroyed building,cracked streets,broken windows. I wonder who's gonna have to pay for this

"Kaoru i think you went to far"aoi said with anime sweat fallng

"Hehe my bad"

"Not good one bit"the three floated back to the ground in front of the chief

"Chief it seems the perp got away"kashiwagi reported

"Chnn"he gritted his teeth

"Chief we're sorry"kaoru,shiho and aoi gave him the sorriest face as they're turned away and they pouted

"You girls...the children"tears bursted out his eyes as he hugged them"YOU DID NOTHING WRONG NOTHING"

"But the city"

"We'll repair it right away"

"We let the criminal escape"

"We'll find him"

"Chief i'm thirsty"

"I'll get you the finest water there is"he smiled at the three as he let go"you can go in the car to rest now"they swiftly went into the armor vehicle smiling and waving at the tricked man

"Sir"she looked at the smiling man who looked proud"don't you think you're letting them off too easy"kashiwagi said with a raised brow

"Not at all,those girl are high level espers japans national treasure THATS WHY I SPOIL THEM ROTTON...also if they hate the chief of BABEL its all over"

"R-right"sweat dropped

Later the construction came and started taking care f the mess"Those are level 7 and they're kids i even heard they don't take orders"

"Tell me about it those aren't kids they're monsters"

"Oi don't say that what if they hear you"

"Oh right"

Shiho had her eyes closed enjoying a fresh cold bottle of water"except we did hear you"

"Hm grown ups"aoi said leaning back

"They treat us like we're wmd's"shiho said taking another sip

"Oooh yea this chick already done nudes"

Aoi grown annoyed and went to her friend and snatch the dirty mag out of her hand

"We're having a serious discussion and you're acting like a creepy old man"aoi said growling

"Ahh aoi give it back"

"Seriously stop acting like an pervy old man"

"Aww but i can't help it the babes are callin to me"kaoru said acting cutely

"No no you can't act cute and be a pervy old man"

"Hehehe"they both turned to shiho who was laughing"but i like the manly side of kaoru"aoi smile at that and nodded

"Awwww jeez hehe"

As they shared a little laugh the chief and kashiwagi ran in"girls these been a report of stoned citizens near the train station"

(Train station)

Currently on a train sora was listening to music while slowly bobbing his head as he enter the station he took them out and rolled them and put them in his hood pocket

"D-drill"the floor on the tracks was ripped open by none other than okama who look lost"huh this is the museum"he turned his head seeing the train"ghheee"he froze"B-BIG MAGNUM"he shouted and thrusted his hips forward as it shot a beam out hitting the train

*BOOM*

As the train got hit with the beam it turned people to stone and made it combust

As the train bursted into pieces sora was in the air falling slowly with a devilish smile"Like thats gonna hit me"he quickly grabbed a piece of the stoned train and use it as a shield and as something to break his fall

After he landed he quickly darted to a huge deteriorating piece of rubble and looked

Sora peered his eye as he saw the familiar figure "The hell thats okama"sora smiled as he aimed a gun at him but then he frowned and put the gun away"no too much can't let anyone find out about me.

"Aww man i took the wrong turn"at that he started drilling again

Sora stood up and walked too see the damage"the guy needs to work on his sense of directio-huh"his leg hit something"who is this"she looked familiar but he shrugged it

The children had arrive in front of the scene"This is"chief froze and looked at the frozen people

Shiho scanned them"its okama power"

"Alright the children go in there we're too big to go"

"Hmm"they all nodded

"But don't take any risk"he started crying

"Chief"kashiwagi sweat dropped at that

The girls crawled under the stoned bodies maneuvering under them

Kaoru stopped and her eyes widen"thats"

Aoi and shiho grew alarmed"what is it"aoi said

"Looking under a girl miniskirt"kaoru rubbed her face against the stoned girl leg

" i'm sick of you"aoi said growling at her pervy old man persona

"Aw come on"

The girls finally reached the train station looking at how it was half way destroyed

As the girl observed the destruction suddenly kaoru felt a hand on her shoulder"are you three th-"kaoru screamed"pervert creeeep"she used her hurled items at the stranger who touch her

"Whoa whoa kid cal-aghhh"a fire extinguisher nailed him in the face sending him into the wall breaking it

"What a minute..." He looked up showing his golden eyes and a bloody face"i'm on your side"

"Yeah right with a stupid face like that"she pointed at him

"But you did this"he pointed to his bloody features"fine see"he pulled out something from his hoodie and showed a badge with a picture and information on him

"You're with BABEL"shiho said looking at him

"Yeah"

("Sora kuroshiro")kaoru read his name in her head

"You must be the children"he smiled at them"kaoru akashi"she smirked

"Aoi nogami"she fixed her glasses

"Shiho sannomiya"she smiled back

He turned back to the mess"Man okama really made a mess i'm surprise he escaped you guys"sora got out his phone opening up some coordinates"then again robbing that store was just a diversion"the girls looked at him with wide eyes

"What'd you mean"aoi said

"Robbing the store was just to divert your attention and the precogs from this"he pulled out some newspaper from his pack pocket with a picture of a golden musclely statue

"That guy"kaoru growled

"I got the coordinates if we head there we can probably win if you guys combine your powers"

"We can't"kaoru deadpanned voice rung in his ears

"What why"

"Even though i don't care about her the old bat who controls are limiters is missing"shiho said

"Wait a minute"he ran down to the tracks looking at the lady who he stepped on by accident"it just clicked now when you old bat good job"

Shiho looked at her then looked at the thing beside her. She picked it up and handed it too sora"here"

"The limiter that releases you girls right"he tapped a button seeing the phone demanded a passcode

"Shiho can you read her mind and see if you can get the password"the silverette put a hand to her body and immediately her hand glowed blue

"No good i can only read her immediate thoughts"she sighed"i hate espers"kaoru and aoi frowned at that

"Lets keep moving we should try to prevent him from reaching the museum"he gave his phone to kaoru while he started punching in codes to unlock the phone

As the group walked off sora couldn't help but looked at the collars on their neck"to be honest i didn't think girls of your caliber would choose to be wearing collars"sora sheepishly laugh

"The old lady said there magical rings too keep us monsters under control"shiho said eyeing sora

Sora eyes went wide at the comment

(Flashback)

"Those collars to keep you monsters under control got it,be good and we might take them off"her eyes showed malice and coldness to the children

(Reality)

Sora looked at them and went back to punching in codes("damn not animals or rings")he thought

"Couldn't it be some guys name"kaoru spoke up

"Ssss"sora felt his senses go haywire as he looked back seeing snakes

"Kaoru"aoi called out

"Come on,it was a joke"the snakes got closer to her

"No behind her"shiho shouted

"Huh"she looked behind herself"KYAAAHHH"the snakes constricted around her and the others and turned to stone

"Girls!"sora was about to free him but a snake wrapped around his leg and hung him and turned to stone

Steps were heard as well as soft ugly humming"hello again runts"okama said with a snake wrapped around him"it seems your limiters aren't released like before"he smiled"you were so bad maybe i should discipline you"

Shiho and aoi gritted their teeth"muscle okama"

"Weren't you going to the museum"

At thought he sweated"I JUST MADE A MISTAKE AND ENDED UP AT THE ZOO"he screamed embarrassed"but i thought there might be more of a precise map at the train station so i came back"he smiled as he walked in front of kaoru taking the phone from her"i was right"

"I won't let you get the gold or whatever statue"kaoru said

Aoi face dropped"That idiot"

"She said it"shiho said with sweat dropping

"I you know that much huh"the snake turned back to normal as okama immediately grabbed kaoru"that makes things easier"kaoru struggled in his grasp"i'll make you my hostage for when i steal the treasure and run"

"Let me gooo"kaoru tried prying his fingers off

"Tch"sora clicked his tongue"wait i'll be your hostage instead"

"Instead?you're just a normal"kaoru said looking at him in disbelief

"Its true so what"sora had a semi smile on his face

"If you know that much then stop trying to be cool"aoi said

"You should be using espers at a time like this"shiho said

("Use")sora grew several ticks marks at that

" you might be espers but that doesn't excuse that you three are still little girls"

The three eyes grew wide at his comment

"Don't bullshit me you're not animals you're humanity's future"kaoru looked at him with gleaming eyes"and protecting that future is an adults duty"kaoru's eyes grew wider

Okama dropped kaoru and looked back at sora and jumped to him with a creepy looking smile to his face

"You're actually pretty cute"his cheeks took on a reddish color ironic to his skin color

(not trying to be racist)

"Uh oh"sora suddenly felt dread

"I have an eye for gold and cute men"sora felt even more dread as the snake around him went back to normal

"I'm changing hostages"

As he landed he backed up towards the girls"don't you dare lay a finger on them okama"sora said with glaring eyes

"Don't worry i'm not interested in kids"he said smiling and then taping on his phone"since its decided lets get going"as okama was looking for the museums directions sora grabbed shiho hand and gave her a quick look

"Found it"at the sound of okama's voice sora quickly removed his hand and started walking with him towards the museum

"Dang it"kaoru said hanging her head down

"Kaoru"aoi and shiho said

"If only you two butt and hips were a bit bigger,this could've been a really erotic situation"

"Is that what you're really thinking about at this time"aoi said

"Shiho what did he say"aoi said averting her gaze to her

"I'll remove the limiters don't worry"

(Sora and okama)

Okama was laughing while sora was punching codes in the phone discreetly

"Hehe we just-"sora was blocking him out while he punched codes in

"WE'll ELOPE FOR OUR HONEYMOON"that caught sora off guard"MUSCLE DRILL"in a comical way his body began turning in a drill like fashion

"Oh what the fUUUUUUU-"okama wrapped his legs around sora and drill through the wall

("Son of a itch")debris was hitting him in the face but he kept punching in codes

(The girls)

"Don't worry huh"kaoru repeated his words

"Who is he really"aoi said curious

"Sora kuroshiro,25 years old a medical researcher from the government secret service and a part of babel and also a normal"shiho said

"You read his mind that much"kaoru said

"No thats what was on his badge"

"Is that so.i wonder can he remove the limiters"

"If he does fail we can just go to babel to get them removed"shiho said but kaoru looked concerned"the only one at risk is him"shiho said

(Museum)

*RUMBLE*

Sora and okama bursted through the wall

"WE'RE HERE"at that he dropped sora

Okama ran in front of the statue with wide arms

"Hup"sora landed on feet still punching in codes"geez"he said below his breath

"EEEEEKKK WE FINALLY MEET MY PRECIOUS"he jumped on it and kissed and hugged it

Sora looked at the man humping and kissing the giant gold statue"god i really want to kill him myself"sora said shaking his head

"Cmon sora if i was supervisor suma what password would i pick"he said reviewing what the girls told him

("Animal collars no wait magical ring")at that sora realized

Sora smiled widely as he punched in the codes

The phone beeped and glowed bright

(The girls)

Their limiters glowed bright

"The limiters"aoi face looked shocked

"They've been removed"shiho looked down

"That guy"kaoru smiled triumphal

Aoi teleport"kaoru said with urgency

"Aoi do you remember where the museum is"

"Uh"

(Musuem)

Okama huffed as he clapped his hand"there all done"

"The heck man get me down plus whats with all these statues I thought the gold was your goal"sora said

At that okama did a jig"there all muscular bodies i just have too"hearts in his eyes as he looked at sora and the statues"anyway lets go before BABEL finds us

"Welp i'm getting raped"sora said huffing

"Hold it"sora looked up recognizing the voice

"Who's there"okama shouted spooked and look over to see aoi

" strong and fight evil"

" special powers"shiho on the other side

" and use them properly"kaoru said holding up three fingers

The three came together"ABSOLUTELY LOVELY CHILDREN"pink,blue,and yellow exploded from the girls

"Girls"sora said with sparkly eyes"where'd you get explosions"he said with a comical face

"We'd did a sentai hero entrance by mistake"kaoru said

"Good job "aoi transported sora next to them

"My man DAMN YOU"

"Surender muscle okama"shiho said

"Do you honestly think you can beat us without our limiters on"kaoru said smiling

"You damn cocky brats"okama said angry"i held back last time but now"he did a pose"SUPER BIG MAGNUM"a beam fire from but aoi teleported them"idiots idiots idiots"he aimed at aoi"take this"and fired several times

She smiled and teleported out the way each time he did

"Doing good aoi"kaoru smiled

"Hm"shiho placed her palm on the ground as her hand emitted a blue light"kaoru he's aiming for you"she shouted from across

Okama fired another beam and smirked"too late"it bounce off the mirror and raced towards her

"Yeah right"sora was holding a gold general shogi piece and threw it with one hand

The beam hit it turning it silver

"A gold general"

"So thats real gold"

"How's it gold"

"All right"kaoru smiled"psychic.."the piece moved up in the air as her hands glowed red"golden attack!"

The piece went flying at a extreme speed and nailed okama right in the nethers

"Now i understand...gold for gold"he fainted from pure pain

"Ha learnt your lesson"kaoru said as her companions came by her side and cheered

Sora looked at the girls impressed and smiled

(Else where)

All the people and objects turned stone went back to normal

What's the meaning of this"chief kiritsubo said confused

"The children must have stop muscle okama"kashiwagi said

(Train station)

"Surrender muscle okama"superviser suma said jumping and aiming her gun

...

Handcuff were around okama wrist as he cursed the children

"Hey"kaoru said looking at sora

"Hm"he looked at her

"What was the password"

Sora mouth formed an o then he smiled"solomon,he was a king who could talk to animals using a magical ring to talk to animals"

"Animals"kaoru slightly frowned

his smiled got slightly wider as he slightly tilt his head"i think in her own way suma was thinking of you"he looked at the three"solomon was a great king with vast wisdom and power,i'm sure she was trying to teach you all the responsibilities of having such power"he said smiling

"Hm"sora notice a scratch on kaoru put a curled finger under her chin and made her look at him

He lightly dabbed it with a handkerchief "you did well,does it hurt"her face went magma red as she looked into his eyes,quickly she brush his hand off and sent him into the wall

"Obviously I'm okay i'm strong after all"

"Kuh. what'd i say"

"HOOOHOOO"the four looked over seeing an armored truck speeding towards them"MY CHILDREN"kiritsubo ran out the car towards them"are you hurt"tears spilling out his eyes

Aoi aimed her hand at sora and switched their positions

"I was soo worried"instead of the children being glomped sora was instead

"Chief wrong person"at that the tears stopped and he jumped off

"You're kuroshiro what're you doing here"

Sora got up brushing himself"cmon chief i tell you call me by my name"he smiled"sora kuroshiro has returned sir"his smiled going wide showing his teeth and his four set of vampire ones

"oh i see i see i've been waiting for you"

"Heh"

"There was this terrible guy after the children"kiritsubo said explaining all of the situation while sora laughing and scratched his cheek

Off the distance there was a man wearing a boy's japanese uniform with a weird yellow flying squirrel on his shoulder with a light bulb sticking out his back

"I didn't think muscle okama get caught"the squirrel said"he was the one underestimating them"the man with whit hair looked back smiling"thats not all"the squirrel head tilted

(BABEL HQ)

Sora walked up to the receptionists

Sora walked up to the girls smiling"yo"

They smiled back"sora kuroshiro,you left for two weeks to become a supervisor"natsuko said

"And now you are assigned to the special forces"hotaru finished with a smile

"Everyone been waiting for you"natsuko smiled

...

In kiritsubo office he had a happy smile on

A bracelet was on kaoru

A earring was on aoi

A ring was on shiho

"What do you think of the new limiters"kashiwagi said to them girls who were checking them out"sora was the one who developed them"she said looking at him with a smile

"Really"the three chorused

"Hehe"he giggled and scratched his head"for now lets start over with introductions"he smiled confidently"i'll be the one in charge of the children starting today,sora kuroshiro"he stuck his hand out to the girls"pleased too meet you"

Shiho looked at the hand and then back at him"i'm a psychometrist and level 7 so"

"I know"he smiled

Aoi smiled and winked"you got guts"

Kaoru turned away"hmph i still haven't accepted you as my commander yet"

"Now now"kiritsubo said sliding to them"we're all on the same team so"he grabbed sora's and the others hand and brought them together"lets get along,unity unity"he chanted and laughed

"Hehe"sora smiled at that while kaoru blushed

-—-


	2. BABEL's esper the children

**"You will be in charge of the children"as sora,kashiwagi,and kiritsubo entered a elevator**

 **"They are children who possesses the highest level of psychic powers in this country,they are national treasures"kiritsubo said turning to him"this task will be hard,but i am counting on you"**

 **"Yeah"sora turned to him"but shouldn't you be the headquarters guardian?"**

 **"Would i not be suitable for this job"**

 **"Well"**

 **"I may be BABEL chief but do you think there is anyone more experienced then me"**

 **"No,i didn't mean it like that"sora backed up a bit from the chief as he said that**

 **"Don't mind him,he's just lonely the children aren't here and on break"kashiwagi explained"right chief"she smiled**

 **At that kiritsubo twitched and shakily said"is that wrong"**

 **"Eh"sora roused a little at his shaky"chief"**

 **"JUST BECAUSE I AM THE CHIEF,I CAN'T FEEL LONELY WHEN I CAN'T SEE THE CHILDREN"tears bursted out his eyes and quickly went away"those girls...ARE NATIONAL TREASURES"his eyes gleamed and a tick mark convulsed violently on him**

 **"Alright,alright,i get it...jeez"sora pushed him back a little frightened by his love for the kids**

 ***beep***

 **"Oh yeah we're here"sora hurriedly rushed out the elevator happily to be free from the confinement of it and the elephant man**

 **Sora looked at the room seeing several computers and people**

 **"Kuroshiro"kiritsubo crossed his arms and smirked"this is BABEL's central command room"his smirked getting wider showing how proud he his**

 **"Chief i think sora should know this"she turn to the computers"BABEL finds,protect and raise espers. we also research ESP,predict and prevent grave incidents and handle incidents that would be too much for the police and other type if various missions"kashiwagi finished explaining**

 **"And the one handling these is this command department"kiritsubo said**

 **"It could also be said to be the heart of babel"kashiwagi said**

 **"Now lets move to the next place"kiritsubo announced**

 **...**

 **In the foyer a man was getting directions from BABEL's receptionist**

 **"You can use an elevator"natsuko said**

 **"After alighting from the third floor from that elevator enter the front door"hotaru pointed to an elevator to the left**

 **"Thank you"the man said**

 **From a distance kiritsubo,sora,and kashiwagi watched as they gave directions to a man"those two aren't just beautiful receptionist,they are whom we at BABEL are proud of,double face"kiritsubo said proudly**

 **"I've been wondering now but why are they called double face?"sora tilted his head in confusion**

 **"Has your case been accepted and reserved for appointment"hotaru said looking at a new client**

 **"Sorry may i have your name"hotaru pressed buttons on her keyboard**

 **"Nakamura from the ministry of foreign affairs,i have an appointment with the chief"**

 **" ...understood"hotaru nodded**

 **"Please give us a minute"hotaru pressed a button on her earphone"this is from reception...yes... from foreign affairs is here...huh theres two nakamuras"at that natsuko eyes glowed and hotaru closed her eyes focusing**

 **After a few minutes they both stopped and looked at the man**

 **"Are you perhaps who wears a wig and a secret suit"the man began shaking and sweating and natsuko question**

 **"He even looks like captain kashiwagi"hotaru said smiling**

 **The man gritted his teeth and threw his wig off towards the ground angry"Well sorry about that"he exclaimed embarrassed quickly scarping up his wig and stomping off**

 **...**

 **Sora sweat dropped"Oi chief is that kind of reception find"**

 **"We can't let anybody suspicious pass"kiritsubo said with a straight face**

 **"Chief whats their level"sora looked at them**

 **Kiritsubo looked at natsuko"natsuko tokiwa,level 5 clairvoyance"he then looked at hotaru"hotaru nowaki,level 5 telepathy"**

 **After the explanation the receptionist looked at the three directly at the two who were speaking about them**

 **"Oh did they notice us"sora looked at the chief**

 **Kiritsubo smirked and put a hand to his chin"could it be they're both interested in me**

 **In a flash they both held up white sign with X's with it**

 **They both sweat dropped at the clear rejection"doesn't seem so chief**

 **...**

 **The three now walking in a hallway**

 **"This is where different types of training facilities are located"kiritsubo explained opening a door showing a series of mountains and waterfalls**

 **"Woahh"he looked around mesmerized about the beautiful scenery"hm"he notice someone in the middle of the waterfall with a barrier around themselves**

 **"Using illusion and real materials,different environmental situations can be created"kashiwagi explained**

 **"In here,special agent espers train here daily"kiritsubo said**

 **"The water its not touching her"kashiwagi and kiritsubo looked at sora then followed his trail of sight**

 **"Heh"kiritsubo smirked"did you realize,she is also a special agent esper,level 6-naomi umegae,codename kitty cat"a man interrupted kiritsubo**

 **"Um-and i'm captain ichiro tanizaki,the supervisor who's currently in charge if kitty cat"completely interrupting sora and introducing himself**

 **"Uh"sora raise an eyebrow**

 **Quickly turning to his esper "Naomi,concentrate"**

 **"Yes,supervisor tanizaki"her barrier got larger**

 **"Now you will disturb her training,it would be wise to stand back"tanizaki said in a shooing motion**

 **"Right,we'll be going then"kiritsubo said looking at the door already walking**

 **"Hm"sora nodded and turned his way to naomi"naomi do your best"he smiled at her**

 **She looked at sora and smiled back blushing"yes"**

 **Tanizaki growled and glared where sora was"naomi concentrate"he angrily ordered**

 **"Uh yes"her barrier grew to large as water bounced off hitting tanizaki in the face**

 **...**

 **The three now in a super clean pink maid filled room**

 **"Chief"sora was frowning looked at the chief and kashiwagi in disbelief"what is this"**

 **"This is a workshop"sora frowned more at that"here,we prepare equipment needed for particular mission also developing and inventing new weapons"**

 **"You may say that but it doesn't seem so"**

 **"Hello everyone"a man with a white lab coat came out smiling**

 **"He's the special agent for BABEL's technology,takashi kugutsu"kirotsubo explained**

 **"Nice to meet you"kugutsu said**

 **"Likewise"sora said smiling**

 **"Nice to meet you"the dolls lined up and greeted**

 **"Dolls"**

 **"He can control many dolls at the same time,his codename,The Puppet Master"the dolls starting fanning him**

 **"How's the development of the new equipment,kugutsu"**

 **His glasses gleamed as he presented a miniature red and white maid uniform"its has been finally completed!"his enthusiasm bursting**

 **"A new costume for my darling moga"**

 **Sora stared at the man and then looked at the chief and then at the man who was still gushing over his doll**

 **"Is this organization all right"**

 **"Now,kuroshiro lets go and see the next one"**

 **...**

 **The three now in a computerized room**

 **"This is the central department of prediction where cases are encountered and accidents are predicted"kiritsubo said**

 **"And what this machine"sora said pointing at a tall silvery blue pillar**

 **"It's an equipment made up of three prediction units,the precog sigma"kashiwagi said making sora make eye contact with her"every installation has twenty four separated in the future of many times higher on the screen"kashiwagi finished explaining**

 **"Sycamore-alpha,hurry with the tuning"a women voice echoed in the room"brain wave feedback,output full power"**

 **Sora stared at the machines"so accurate predictions require machines"**

 **"Although the effective output of foreseeing is not high,they are high in numbers,but in the end it's difficult to come up with an accurate conclusion,currently we rely on machines"kiritsubo explained looking at a pod opening showing a boy**

 ***whistle***

 **A man holding a red card blew the whistle and called him out""foreseer number "the boy ran out the pod to the doctor**

 **"Director"**

 **"Your output has fallen by 20%"he breathed out a heavy sigh"for the sake of the organization's prestige do it over again"**

 **The boy ran over and grabbed the director shirt tugging at him"director please let me go one more time"**

 **He ignored the boy and looked at another beside him who look emotionless"number 68 you're in"**

 **"Yes"he walked over to the pod and climbed the pod do the rest"**

 **Sora looked over feeling bad for the kid but"thats just how life is"he whispered under his breath**

 **"In order to maintain the accuracy of prediction we have to change the people many times"**

 **"It's strict"**

 **As sora was about to say something an alert went off**

 **"Unit A has made a prediction"a pillar began glowing and then began bringing up holographic monitors**

 **"A gas station is on fire"sora looked at the monitor in front of the pillar showing it**

 **"Prediction rate...79...79.1 and still rising"**

 **"Hurry and confirm the time and place"**

 **Kiritsubo turned to sora"kuroshiro"**

 **"Right"**

 **(Night,gas station)**

 **(Sora pov)**

 **"Petrol,oil based materials and the various flammable items have all been removed"**

 **"Blocking of the surrounding roads are also completed"**

 **"With this there shouldn't be a fire"**

 **Two men reported to me what they have done but"yeah there shouldn't be but the precog prediction is still raising,currently at 86% so far this number has not changed"i said looking at the computer but still why is there still a high percentage...i have a bad feeling**

 **"Everyone please prepare in advance"the guy looked surprise and grumbled and then he looked surprised again**

 **"That noise"i turned around seeing an plane coming for us**

 **"Its going to hit us"and just like that**

 **"Thats the cause,everybody prepare now"**

 **"Don't just stand there kuroshiro"even on the earpiece her voice rang everywhere**

 **"Kaoru"i turned around seeing the three standing there smiling**

 **"We cancelled our vacation and rushed back"aoi said**

 **"If you don't start now i might want to go back"kaoru said looking at her watch**

 **Those girls**

 **Quickly i toke out the phone i was given to release their limiters**

 **"Special espers,the children release"i held the phone in their direction as the phone pulled its keyboard down and its screen up showing a blue sphere glowing and then showing three holographic symbols of what the children had on their limiters**

 **Their limiters glowed showing they were released**

 **"Alright"kaoru the first to leap into action immediately did a psychic move"PSYCHIC AIR POINTING"let me rephrase that a stupid psychic move**

 **Her energy moved towers the plane catching it**

 **"You're on Aoi"**

 **"Leave it to me"aoi pointed her pointer finger and pinky finger out and teleported her and shiho into the plane**

 **It seems they got this clear,but that bad feeling still lingers...**

 **(Plane)**

 **Aoi and shiho landed into the plane,aoi immediately rushes to the pilot**

 **"Shiho the pilot is unconscious"**

 **"Wait"she presses a hand against his chest"he's convulsing due to a heart attack,we need to get him help brain running out of oxygen"**

 **" to the ambulance"aoi teleported them back down to a ambulance**

 **(Gas station)**

 **While aoi and shiho put the man into the stretcher sora looked at the kaoru who was trying to test out a new move on the person they just saved**

 **"Cmon i got this i've always wanted to try this once"kaoru hovered over the dying man**

 **"I learnt it on training required of espers"aoi said**

 **"It seems rather interesting"shiho said smiling**

 **"Whoa wait a minute leave that for the paramedics,kaoru you need to-are you ordering me"kaoru interrupted sora and immediately slammed him into a wall**

 **"Orders orders jeez shut up"she hovered back over to the man smiling"now lets do this"her hand glowed"psychic heart message"**

 **The men eyes opened wide"his heartbeat returned to normal"**

 **"Amazing he's saved just like that"**

 **"Lets hurry"quickly putting the man into the truck they rushed to the hospital**

 **The girls watched the truck take off smiling proudly**

 **"Ghheee"sora trying to remove himself from the wall"kaoru"his voice pained**

 **"What,i helped"an annoyed look plastered on her face**

 **" friggin aircraft"**

 **"Ah"before she could react the plane crashed into the plane station.**

 **(BABEL)**

 **In the infirmary the girls were standing not looking at a certain blonde**

 **Kaoru then suddenly turned**

 **"k-kuroshiro how are you feeling"nervousness evident in her voice and her face as she slightly sweated and her eyes refused to meet his**

 **Sora showed a smiling face with malice in his eyes"oh ya know just relaxing,a few places mess up but i'm hanging in"**

 **"I see i see"she did a nervous chuckle"so you know It was an accident,it couldn't be help"kaoru said turning her head**

 **"And there were no casualties"shiho said quickly and not making eye contact**

 **"Kuroshiro was the only one hurt"aoi said doing the same thing as shiho"a blessing among the misfortune"**

 **"Yeah,it's not anyone take it as a natural disaster and forget it already"kaoru said**

 **"You little br-"**

 **"Here,you can have some of my pocky"shiho said presenting them and cutting him off**

 **"Heres some mags for you,erotic nurse cosplay special issue"kaoru said shoving them into his face**

 **"Then i'll go prepare this melon"aoi said teleporting a melon in her hand**

 **Sora growled"quit trying to make up,we were there to prevent it not let it continue and how many times have i said not to neglect orders"**

 **Just then the door open**

 **"Ah shu"**

 **"Hey. you're already looking healthy"shu walked over and put a hand to sora's head**

 **"Hmmm... well rested"**

 **"So i can go"sora's eyes sparkled with excitement**

 **"Yup did you forget i'm a level 6 psychic doctor"sora immediately jumped out the bed happily**

 **"Oh but first these three need an examination"shu said pointing**

 **"Aww"they complained**

 **(Examination room)**

 **"Because we're all espers,there will be interference in our abilities"shu said typing on a computer"especially for special agent espers,there must be a thorough checkup,because no matter how small the abnormalities may be,it could have an effect on psychic powers"**

 **"So thats why you have to conduct sophisticated body checkup after the mission"**

 **"Man i hope this hurries up and ends"kaoru said coming in with the other two**

 **"Then in order please lie on the checkup bed"shu asked getting the machine ready**

 **"Yes"the three said**

 **As kaoru laid on the bed she pulled out a dirty magazine and used her psychokinesis to make it hover over her**

 **"Hehahah"she let out a dirty old man laugh as she looked at the erotic nurses on each page**

 **"Kaoru stop reading the erotic magazine during a checkup"sora said half shouting at her with an annoyed face**

 **"Hhmm you have good taste if you like nurse cosplay kaoru"shu complimented her taste**

 **"Shu now's not the time to be complementing"**

 **In response they both said in sync**

 **"It's not like you hate it"**

 **Kaoru made the magazine hover over to sora directly in front of him**

 **Sora looked at the mag and thought it looked boring("sorry kiddo this is amateur stuff")**

 **"Or have you become interested in girls you have to take care of now"kaoru eyes showing a mischievous glint as she said that**

 **Sora snatched the mag in midair and growled making kaoru laugh**

 **"Get serious"as he said that kaoru laugh got louder and shiho walked over and put her hand on his arm and it glowed blue**

 **"For children these three sure are well developed"she said with an amused smile and removed her hand"is what you're thinking**

 **Kaoru leaped up and grinned"whoa really"she smiled but cover her chest a little with a small blush**

 **Aoi on the other hand completely covered her chest"that's dirty kuroshiro i can't believe you've been looking at us like that**

 **"I'm just being honest but anyway don't get the wrong ideas,whether espers or 're still 15 year old brats. cripes act like normal kids"**

 **When he said normal they all held a sad smile**

 **"Don't ask for the impossible"sora turned his head towards kaoru"we're level sevens"sora now fully turned**

 **And shu showing a pitying smile for them"we can't even go to kindergarten or elementary can only know what being normal is like through a television"in a instant he regret what he said feeling mad that he was being so insensitive towards their feelings**

 **"Doctor sakaki let's end this i'm feeling fine"kaoru jumped off**

 **Shu stumbled on his words"w-wait,i'm not done with the results of the check up"**

 **"Didn't you say there was no abnormalities"Kaoru lifted a glowing hand towards the device**

 **Shu wailed seeing the machine break and smoke"do you know how much these things cost"**

 **"Kaoru..."sora stop short hearing his cell ring"hello"he looked at the screen showing the chief and kashiwagi**

 **"Kuroshiro,can the children perform their duties"sora looked at them and they simply smiled**

 **"Yes"**

 **...**

 **Sora,kaoru,aoi,and shiho were in a helicopter going towards a tower**

 **"A helicopter is going to collide into the ipoongi tower"sora was on a monitor with the chief and the precog department**

 **"The probability is 88%"kiritsubo said"it may happened in fifteen minutes"**

 **"Although there is no helicopter the probability is not falling"the precog member said"please have the children ready in advance"**

 **"Hm understood"sora nodded as he hung up**

 **In another part of the helicopter the three were playing except for kaoru**

 **"Normal kids huh"kaoru suddenly said**

 **"Kaoru"shiho said**

 **"What,are you still concerned about what he said"**

 **"No.i was just thinking how that guy won't last long"kaoru showed a sad face as she said that**

 **"You're Right"aoi and shiho eyes downcast**

 **"If we were to be like normal children..."kaoru cut herself short as a stinging pain came into her head**

 **"Hm what's wrong kaoru"**

 **"Nah...it's nothing"kaoru held her head feeling the pain intensify**

 **"Only one minute until the predicted accident occurs"sora looked at the monitor seeing the probability still the same"no other aircrafts so what could it be"sora thought for a minute"we're the only ones out here"sora leaned against a wall with his eyes closed thinking"ohhhh we're the accident"sora said landing his fist into his palm"we're the accident"sora leaned against the wall again as he nodded his head slowly**

 **Sora eyes popped open"WE'RE THE ACCIDENT"after realizing he ran to the cockpit"pilot,we gotta**

 **leave this area FULL SPEED,WE'RE THE ACCIDENT"**

 **Sora shouted at the pilot to move but something was making his senses go off("this energy...it's kaoru's")**

 **"Kaoru"aoi and shiho were looking at kaoru as she glowed and gripped her head**

 **"TchhAGHHHHHH"kaoru screamed as the pain became to unbearable**

 **The helicopter started pulling towards the tower**

 **"Ghe i can't control it,we're being pulled by some strong force"the helicopter smashed into the tower breaking the propellers**

 **"Oh shit"sora felt air surround them"we're falling"**

 **"W-whats happening"shiho eyes wide in alert**

 **"I don't know but we have to get out of here"aoi put her hand up and pressed her middle and ring finger to her palm"emergency teleport**

 ***CRASHHHH***

 **They landed a few meters from the ground**

 **Aoi and shiho and the pilot landed but stumble a bit while sora landed on all fours and quickly got up**

 **"Is everyone all right"he turned seeing aoi,shiho,and the pilot**

 **"Wait a minute where's kaoru"sora looked at the girls expecting them to know**

 **"We should have teleported together"aoi said scratching her cheek**

 **Shiho looked around and her eyes grew wide"ahh kaoru"sora turned around seeing kaoru imbedded into the ground**

 **"K-kaoru"sora ran to her**

 **"No don't come-"her words rigged with pain as she tried to get them out"DON'T COME NEAR ME"she screamed but he ignored her and kneeled next to her"what are you talking about"he felt the pressure trying to crush him**

 **" what're you doing"he felt it but not that much**

 **"I'm not doing it on purpose,my powers activated on its own and i can't stop it"**

 **("Her powers are going berserk")**

 ***RING***

 **His cell rang making him fetch it**

 **"Sora perfect"**

 **"Kinda busy shu what's up"**

 **"Well kaoru results just came in,her brain cells are a little damage,they should heal within a few days but in its own way it can cause trouble"**

 **"Its happening now man"**

 **"What"sora hung up trying to think of a solution**

 **"If i can release her limiter it might help..gheee"sora was smashed down into the ground"what"the phone exploded and so did kaoru's limiter**

 **"AGGHHHHHHHHH"**

 **"Kaoru"shiho screamed**

 **"Shiho i'll get a spare limiter"she said teleporting**

 **"Kaoru"sora said feeling his body being crippled**

 **"Man using this on myself sucks"she smiled painfully at sora**

 **("A level seven can easily break her body.i gotta save her")sora crawled over to kaoru despite the gravity wanting him implanted into the ground**

 **Kaoru looked over at him"you...what're you doing"sora ignored her question and got on top of her,he firmly planted his hands on both sides of her head**

 **"Ahhhhhh"he felt the pain intensify,his spine breaking and coming back together and then breaking again and healing**

 **"Idiot,stop,i can't hold back like usual,i'll end up breaking your body"**

 **"Hehehe all the more reason too then"his bandages coming undone"don't move..its an order"his arms and legs now breaking and healing**

 **("Shit...i gotta release one of the seals...limiter 1 release")sora hair grew longer and his arms and legs grew a little longer,his body steeling**

 **"Haa...haa...aoi coming back with an new limiter"windows shattering,wind blowing violently"kuroshiro"her eyes showing sadness**

 **Sora felt his hands being slowly crushed,his head feeling it was gaining a dent as his bandages flew off**

 **Her lips frowned"no way"she shakily lifted her arm**

 **"Kaoru...don't you dare"he knew what she going to do..**

 **"My powers are going out of berserk because of some brain damage so of my brain stops getting oxygen,this'll stop"her hand glowed as a smile danced upon her lips**

 **"Y-you DUMBASS"the last words she heard before her heartbeat stop**

 **...**

 **A chime and wind silently echoed**

 **"Why,why can't i go to school"a young kaoru asked**

 **"Kaoru,your power is too strong"her mother leaned down with kind but sad eyes"in order to protect other children,it can't be helped"**

 **"Other children...then what about me"her mom showed unsureness**

 **"Am i ,just because of this this power no why only me...WHY"the dark depths encasing her and smothering her in loneliness**

 **Kaoru**

 **Come back**

 **A bright light shined in the darkness**

 **Kaoru looked at it curiously**

 **"Damn..damn..kaoru"sora pushed on her chest using a little bit of his own life energy"kaoru cmon...COME BACK BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS"sora screamed at her**

 **"haaaaa"air flung into her lungs as she gulped down an huge amount coughing**

 **"Kaoru"shiho and aoi said smiling with tears**

 **"Kaoru"she stop coughing and smiled**

 **"It was a good idea right"she leaned up shakily**

 **"GOOD IDEA MY ASS DON'T DO THAT"he growled almost like a dog**

 **"Hey not so..ah"she panicked surprise by sora's tight hug"you really are an idiot...guess we really are alike"he whispered the last part**

 **He let go of kaoru and stood up and looked at a raven haired girl"Aoi do you have the spare limiter?"she handed it too him and he grabbed kaoru's wrist but then immediately let go once seeing her wince**

 **"What's wrong kuroshiro"shiho asked**

 **"Seems someone's hurt"sora said**

 **"Am not"kaoru standed up albeit shaky"see"**

 **Sora looked at her and then closed his eyes as a memory came to him**

 **A child with shoulder length hair stood up shaky,his body marrow with cuts and bruises**

 **His eyes showed a mixture of bravado and curiosity as he stared at the person in front of him**

 **A man wearing a white sari with no shirt and black held a wooden staff that looked quite sturdy but the thing about it that was special was the purple circular gem that was imbedded in the middle of it**

 **All this flashed in his head before he opened his eyes"there's no need to be tough kaoru"her name rolled of his tongue almost like candy**

 **"What-"her words stop short as she was being lifted in a princess carry"h-hey kur-this is a penalty for making me worry "he looked at her with a smile while she just blushed**

 **"Aoi,shiho let's get back to base"**

 **"Hm"they both nodded and aoi put her middle and ring finger to her palm and transported them**

 **...**

 **(BABEL)**

 **"KUROSHIRO WHAT WERE YOU THINKING,THOSE CHILDREN ARE NATIONAL TREASURES AND I'VE SAID COUNTLESS TIMES TREAT THEM CAREFULLY"back at BABEL's base a bandage sora was getting chewed out by the chief**

 **"Uh yeah"**

 **"I HAVE MANY OTHERS TO REPLACE YOU"as he yelled the three teenagers were watching him**

 **"Being scolded is so terrible"aoi commented**

 **"Its a natural outcome"shiho said**

 **"Yeah but that guy is interesting"**

 **"Yeah you're right,being together won't make it boring"**

 **"We might have mistaken his value"**

 **"You think so too"**

 **"But still he's a young man so we got to be careful"**

 **"What whaddya mean"**

 **("If it's him,things will be funner")kaoru smiled thinking that**


	3. Moving in

**"it has been ten hours since the fire started at the oil fire shows no signs of letting up"**

 **Firefighters were there using their hoses to try to put out the fire**

 **"Damn it"the fire wasn't letting up at all**

 **"Shut down the pipes,everyone fall back,don't idle around,hurry"**

 **In a helicopter above it sora was in it**

 **"Alright kaoru now"**

 **"Roger"kaoru stood in front of the fire with a grin"hehe"she lifted her hand in the air and it glowed**

 **The ground started shaking as a lid came out of one of the giant oil drums**

 **"PSYCHIC DROP BACK"dropping the lid over the fire as it dyed down**

 **The firefighters were amazed**

 **"Hehe"kaoru smiled triumphant**

 **"Shiho how's it look"sora asked using a communicator**

 **Shiho and aoi were on the other side**

 **"The fire has completely disappeared,though it will take some time for the tank to cool down still it won't light up again"**

 **"Then mission completed,lets get back"aoi teleported all three of them back into the helicopter**

 **"Man it was so hot"kaoru using her powers to fan herself**

 **"My clothes and hair smell like smoke now"shiho complained smelling herself**

 **"Pahh. my throat was soo dry"aoi said after chugging her water**

 **The door open showing a smiling sora"good job,today's mission went perfectly and..."it stop looking at them"i hope you know you have an examination after this"**

 **"Jeez stop blabbering"she used her psychic on sora and slammed him into the wall**

 **"I think i'm becoming numb to this"sora landed on the table knocked out"**

 **(Babel base examination room)**

 **"Exam complete,all three perfect"**

 **"Thanks shu. girls we're done"his ears twitch to the sound of snoring as he walked over to the bench seeing them sleeping**

 **"Well it is really late,can't be helped"**

 **Sora smiled proud of them"you three did your best"he gave them kisses on the forehead**

 **"Hey sora you have a day off tomorrow right"he smiled showing a pinky"how about it,lets meet some ladies,i know this bar we can meet some at"**

 **"Sorry shu maybe next time i got some things to do as soon as i get home lights out"he patted shu on the shoulder**

 **"Fine but you're coming next time"sora waved good bye and then put his hands in his pockets"i'll send the reports,nurse take care of these three"**

 **"Yes"**

 **The door opened then closed**

 **"Hehe"the girls opened their eyes laughing**

 **(Sora's pov)**

 **Those little fakers really tried fake matter i really need to rest.I pulled my motorcycle out of the babel parking lot and started it up**

 **While taking out my phone**

 **"Hello"a very familiar voice made me smile**

 **"Yo miora i got a favor"i heard her giggle**

 **"Let me guess,you release one of the**

 **seals"her giggle turned into a laugh**

 **"Yeah"i breathed out deeply knowing what shes about to say next**

 **"Why not just release them all,i don't get why your hiding your true self"**

 **"Please the world ain't ready for me,they already got espers and ya see how they act towards them"another laugh from her**

 **"Scaredy cat"**

 **"Shut up. i'll release em' only when necessary"**

 **"Alright alright then i'll see ya later.i love you"**

 **"Yeah i love you two bye"i hung up and got off the bike seeing i'm already home**

 **Opening the door i took my hoodie off and went straight to the kitchen**

 **Grabbing a nice cold beer**

 **Opening the can i took a big swig of it feeling refresh"hmmm"i walked into the living room sitting down on the couch**

 **"I'd better clean this place up by tomorrow"i looked at the boxes crowded my living room**

 **"Haawwynn"i yawned and decided to lay down feeling sleep take a hold of me**

 **(Night)**

 ***CRASHHHH***

 **My eyes immediately opened wide feeling numerous presences and also glass hit me and the floor**

 **"What the hell"i saw men covered in suits run it**

 ***BANG***

 **My door being blown open and more of these dicks in a suit running in**

 **Man more these assholes.i quickly got off the couch and crawled behind one of the boxes looking at the intruders walking around my house**

 **"Wait"i sniff the air to see if i can detect where they came from**

 **"Shit no leads"i crawled to a door leading into a empty room**

 **Quickly i took out my phone and dialed the chief's number**

 **"Kuroshiro"**

 **"Chief,think you can send the children to my place"**

 **"Yes,i'll send the children over there right now"**

 **"Hm thanks"i hung up and pressed the button to release them**

 **"Sorry for the wait"i heard they're voice loud and clear**

 **"Alright i'm not gonna lie.i didn't expect to see you that fast"i said**

 **"Anyway do something about these guys"kaoru smiled and walked towards the door opening it**

 **"Hey guys thanks for all your work"...what**

 **I peeked out seeing them put new glass and drill new panels and cabinets**

 **"Yo"they replied**

 **"Explain now"my blood was boiling**

 **"These are people from babel's special construction branch"**

 **"What are they doing"my anger starting to surpass me**

 **"They're reinforcing the house for espers"shiho answered smiling sweetly**

 **"Why are they...no"**

 **Aoi came out the room we were just in"The reinforcement of this tiny room is compete"she announced**

 **"Noo gawd no"my reality starting to crumble**

 **"Then let's move all of kuroshiro's luggage there"kaoru used her pk on my things sending it in my new announced room**

 **"All preparations complete"aoi asked**

 **"Yes"they all said**

 **"Great i'll bring over our furniture"in the next minute the girl's stuff were right in front of me**

 **"Shit they aren't joking...you all really really plan on living here"they answered my questions with a wide smile making me feel more dread**

 **(Morning)**

 **The ordering and construction took all night**

 **"Why"i laid on the ground depressed**

 **"Kuroshiro you got a problem"kaoru looked smug with a grin**

 **"We already got the chief's permission"aoi said smiling smugly**

 **"Here are the documents"shiho smiled giving me a workload of documents"take care and signed them"**

 **After signing a bunch of documents i gave the construction force back the papers**

 **"Thank you for your cooperation"i nodded and closed the door**

 **I sat against the door dreading my situation more**

 **"He doesn't seem to have that much stuff"kaoru looked around the room"this room should be perfect for him"**

 **As kaoru said that aoi walked towards one the boxes and leaned down**

 **"This was the place close to babel we could move right into"shiho said with her casual poker face**

 **"Hey you two i found something interesting"aoi leaned down and picked up a book**

 **"Its graduation pictures from elementary school"aoi smiled thinking how sora looked when he was young**

 **"Wow"kaoru's voice held a bursting amount of enthusiasm as she said the next line"i wanna see how kuroshiro looked when he was in elementary"gushing she blushed thinking how he looked**

 **aoi turned pages till she found a blonde youth**

 **"Ah found it"seeing a whole class but a picture of sora in a box in the top right corner**

 **"How lame,he must have caught a cold or was absent"kaoru snickered as she looked at the picture of him**

 **"Though he does look adorable"aoi said**

 **Sora showed an plain poker face with hidden malice,in the picture he still posse long hair and it also**

 **showed him wearing a black sleeveless hoodie and a white collar around his neck**

 **"Aoi let me see it"shiho put a glowing blue hand to it"ahh"in her head she saw a vision of a young sora**

 **"Sora's level is already beyond high school"a shadowy women said**

 **"We think he would benefit more from a special education program"shadowy man wearing glasses said**

 **Sora hair obscured his vision but his teeth were gnashed together**

 **"To be frank it's bothersome to have sora here"the vision began to fade after hearing the hurtful words**

 **Shiho stared at the book for a large amount of time concerning aoi and kaoru**

 **"What's wrong shiho"aoi said concerned**

 **"Now look here"after about a minute of dreading i went to see what the three stooges were up too"don't go deciding where i'm staying go..."my eyes widen seeing them reading my school album"you..."i quickly in a blink of an eye snatched the book from them**

 **"Kuroshiro"aoi called my name..while shiho gave me an odd look**

 **"Get this now"anger flooded my systems again"this is my house,you can go back to your own"**

 **"Kuroshiro"**

 **"Hey,kuroshiro,we have permission to-quiet and get out already"**

 **"Tch you don't have to be so mean"i felt myself being lifted up an then slammed into the wall**

 **"Kuroshiro you jerk"i heard aoi words just before she teleported**

 **"Shut up,don't go through peoples stuff without asking"**

 **...**

 **On the streets the girls walked still thinking about what had just occurred a few minutes ago**

 **"I didn't think he would get that mad"aoi said feeling regretful going through his things**

 **"Jeez that jerk pisses me off"kaoru grounded her teeth together angrily**

 **As they walked they're limiters when back to seal mode**

 **"The limiters were turned on"shiho said**

 **"Ahhh man,he's so irritating"kaoru angrily said gripping her head furiously**

 **"Oh"kaoru stopped and looked at an arcade"hehe"an idea popped in her head"let's kill some time and play"**

 **"But we don't have money"shiho said**

 **"We don't need it we're espers"kaoru said smirking**

 **they entered the place and immediately the detectors went off and the manager came running**

 **"W-wait a minute"he held his arms out blocking them"we can't allow espers higher than level 2 to enter unless they have limiters"**

 **"Limiters"kaoru looked at her watch**

 **"But we have them"aoi said showing her earring**

 **"Limiters can only lower us by three levels"shiho said explaining"right now we're level 4"**

 **"Then we just won't play crane games"kaoru waltz right in with aoi in tow**

 **"Don't worry we'll just be killing time"aoi said**

 **"Killing time"the manager paled and then he narrowed his eyes"what about school**

 **Kaoru and aoi froze at what he said**

 **"Where do you live,don't tell me you're ran from home"the man said going in front them with a stern look"tell me your school and names...hm"the three had disappeared**

 **"Well it would be suspicious for middle school students to be around at this time"aoi said sighing**

 **"So what should we do"shiho said looking at the fountain then at kaoru"return to headquarters"unbeknownst a feather slowly descended to their location"or back to kuroshiro's place"**

 **"I hate both options,we'll...hm"the feather hovered in all three line of sight**

 **"What's this"kaoru tried touching it only feeling half of it before it shot in the other direction**

 **"The bank"all three looked at each other**

 **...**

 **"YOUR IMPULSIVE BEHAVIOR IS PISSIN ME OFF CHIEF"i was really letting him have the hell does he think he is making such a decision without my consent**

 **"Why do i have to look after them even when i'm at home"he better have a good answer**

 **"Well,you see..."he nervously rubbed his hands together"i thought that having the team live together would improve your teamwork,besides,it's not efficient to have you meet every time they mobilize,right."i growled at that making him more nervous**

 **"Aoi comes from kyoto think how hard that is"**

 **"Then have them live here in babel's headquarters,there a shitload of rooms here"i can feel my fangs vibrating to bite**

 **"But the children would only agree to live with you,thats what they were hoping for"**

 **"They did"my anger subsides for a little hearing that it was their desire to live with me kinda surprise me**

 **"This has never happened before,not even goes to show how much they actually like you"kiritsubo said getting up from his chair and looking at his humongous window**

 **"Even so,i'm not their the age they are now,its better the live with their family"**

 **"I wonder about that"i heard oboro speak up**

 **"What do you mean oboro"i turned to her**

 **"Don't you think that you understand their feelings better then their family,the feeling of having an ability far better than anybody else and because of that losing your place"**

 **i guess i can sympathize but i kicked all the chairmans asses after they told me i'm bothersome**

 ***ring***

 **Hm i pressed the button on kiritsubo computer after a precog department comes up**

 **"An emergency report from the premonition center,a probability of 72% and in the next 5 minutes the children will be involve in a bank robbery"**

 **"What"kiritsubo's widened eyes and oboro continued to listen**

 ***gasp*"my babies"i paled and ended up saying something without thinking**

 **"Chief!"i didn't recognize myself talking"let's go let's goooo"in the next minute we're all in the truck racing to the bank**

 **"Theres a level 4 reaction at the west kanegura bank"**

 **(Bank)**

 **"Ahhhh"a man was sent flying into a stack of papers**

 **"Hey hey don't do anything stupid or you die!" A dirty blonde young man said standing on the table using pk**

 **Outside the bank the feather stopped moving and waiting for kaoru and aoi and shiho to catch up**

 **"The feather"as soon as they got on close proximity of it,it vanished**

 **"Seems like its beckoning us in"aoi said looking at the doors of the bank**

 **" let's go"kaoru lead the two in**

 **"Welcome"as the girls walked in a robotic voice welcome them in**

 **Everyone watched as the three walked in**

 **"What's going on"aoi said looking at everyone's scared face**

 **"Ah kaoru above you"kaoru turned and immediately fell in love"what a great view"she smiled pervertedly seeing up the skirts of the young women held in the air by pk**

 **"Wrong reaction"aoi said face palming herself**

 **"Don't idle around"shiho. the first to notice the young man on the counter threatening people"hurry up and stuff the bag with money,don't you care if they die!"at that they began stuffing the money quicker**

 **"An 's a psychokinetic"kaoru said looking at what the familiar glow of his hand**

 **"Looks like a level 4"shiho said noticing right away**

 **"What a walk into a situation like this"police sirens wailed through the streets alerting the blonde youth**

 **" came already"the youth dropped the three women making them land on kaoru who yelped as they crushed her**

 **"Wha"aoi looked as metal shutters came crashing down blocking all exits**

 **"We're locked in"**

 **"Everyone here is my hostage"the youth declared with an uneasy smile"you better do as i say got it"**

 ***SCREECHSHH***

 **The tires of the truck carrying sora and the others came drifting to a stop**

 **The doors open as sora leaped out**

 **("Shit they're locked in")**

 **"Tokiwa,nowaki,please help"kiritsubo said**

 **"Yes"they both replied**

 **Natsuko eyes glowed a sparkling blue as she peered into the building**

 **Maybe i should send a shadow stalker just incase**

 **I closed my eyes for a brief moment feeling power well up inside me and then go lower to it hit the ground splitting a piece of my shadow in half**

 **("Go")**

 **The piece traveled at an insane speed inside the bank**

 **("Merge with kaoru")i saw everybody was already tied shadow continued until it reach kaoru seeing she was safe sent relief through my body then the shadow went inside her shadow("perfect")**

 **"Hm"i just notice natsuko was talking**

 **"There are 15 hostages,they are all tied up with rope"i already know this so lets remain clueless**

 **"Where my babies at"i asked even though i know**

 **"They're among the hostages"natsuko said**

 **"it seems they got involved by accident"hotaru said**

 **"I see,they just became hostages,of course if they had been suspects i would have used all my power to stop them"**

 **"Chief that doesn't matter now"**

 **Hotaru started focussing"the suspects power have just recently awakened and he's an unregistered psychokinesis is about**

 **level 4"**

 **"So he does have some power"**

 **"This attack seemed unplanned,so he doesn't have an escape route"**

 **"What else"i asked**

 **"The suspect is now panicking about what he should do now"**

 **"Kuroshiro"i felt a hand on my shoulder,turning my head i see it was the chief**

 **"Dispatch the children"**

 **I turned around looking at him fully**

 **"It's possible to solve this incident without any casualties with their power"**

 **"Tch"i sucked my teeth**

 **"Finding it hard to order them after a fight"oboro said smirking**

 **"No"a toke my cell out and pressed the button to contact aoi**

 **"Kuroshiro"her surprise voice made kaoru and shiho turn to look at her**

 **"I'll release the limiter,you three apprehend the suspect together...it's..an..order"**

 **"An order"kaoru voice sounded surprise"hey"her loud voice made the blonde youth turn around**

 **"I'll explain the plan"**

 **"The suspect is approaching the children"natsuko announced**

 **"Sugar"i said trying to censor myself**

 **"You three"the blonde youth walked over to the tied 3"what're you talking about"the girls face steeled at his presence"i was wondering but it's strange to see middle school brats at this time"he smiled but then he bent down surprised and use his pointer finger to touch aoi's limiter"is this by chance"he looked at kaoru and then notice her watch**

 **"I see,you three are espers"everyone got alarmed hearing the three little girls were espers**

 **"I see these are limiters"he continued to play with with aoi's limiter until she yanked her head away**

 **He laughed and got up to get a good look at all three"going to school would be difficult,so you were wondering around,right"he chuckled**

 **"i know that was like that for me too,well to be honest i wasn't a serious student to begin with"**

 **he pointed a finger at a tied up bunch and lifted them up"one day these powers just came out"he pointed his finger away letting them hit the ground hard"everyone was curious about them at first,but soon they started to fear me and avoided at school and at home,i lost my place"**

 **"It's the same for you right"we heard the conversation thought the phone "it's because it's hard at school and home that you're here right"**

 **i'll kill em' the current thought going through my head**

 **"So how about it,won't you help a fellow esper out"he smiled at them asking for help surprising the girls**

 **"If you don't have a place to stay,we could just fly to another country"i heard a deep growl next to me**

 **"Is that man trying to tempt my cute children,UNFORGIVABLE"**

 **"Ugh calm down sir"two police held the struggling kiritsubo back**

 **They bickered which pissed me off**

 **("See")**

 **A voice**

 **("It became interesting")**

 **there it is again**

 **("Are we just going to watch,you sire**

 **have bad hobbies")**

 **Alright who the hell is there**

 **...**

 **Okay voice gone back to the kids**

 **"Supervisor kuroshiro"i nodded but didn't turn to them**

 **"Right now,we should call for backup"**

 **"Right now they've lost their way,you can't say there's a chance they'll follow the criminal"**

 **"Kuroshiro"**

 **"Hehe"i laughed"the children release"**

 **The limiters turned red showing they've been turned off**

 **"Now what will you do ladies"the youth smiled**

 **"Kaoru"kaoru seemed unsure at the moment as she remembered what sora said to her**

 **"Kaoru"she heard shiho's voice and turned around**

 **"When i touched kuroshiro's album,i saw memories from his childhood"**

 **"Really"aoi looked at her with wide eyes**

 **Replaying in her head and telling**

 **"sora's level is beyond high school"**

 **"We think he would benefit more from a special program"**

 **"But sensei"his mother presumably said looking at the child**

 **"It may seem severe ma'am but to be frank it's bothersome to have sora here"sora teeth gnashing harder**

 **"The other students have lost the will to do anything and that makes it hard to teach them"**

 **"So what does that have to do with me"the teachers and his mother looked at him**

 **"Like i care about those other little shits"he got up"if i'm that bothersome you should have kicked me out from the start"he went over to the table flipping it over easily scaring the teacher"FUCK YOU"he attacked the teachers with a murderous intent**

 **"Thats why,when that photo was taken kuroshiro was no longer apart of that school"shiho said**

 **"So it wasn't due to a sickness or just a absent,and we just looked at it without thinking of his feelings"aoi said feeling guilty**

 **kaoru thought for a moment and then smiled"all right,lets do this aoi,shiho"**

 **The youth was busy looking at the man he stolen with a smile**

 **"Alright we'll take you with us"the youth turned around surprise until he saw that they were unbounded**

 **"However we pick the destination"aoi said putting her fingers into teleport position**

 **"What"before he knew it they were gone**

 **The youth landed into a messy room with furniture crowding it**

 **"This is the safest place i could take us in teleportation range"aoi said grinning**

 **"Safe,as in"the youth looked surprise**

 **"As in we can go all out"kaoru's hand glowed as she slammed him into the wall**

 **"W-who are you"his voice pained**

 **"Us"aoi repeated"you see we're"**

 **"Babel's special esper team"shiho said**

 **"The children"kaoru said finishing smile**

 **"Special espers huh"his hand glowed"you tricked me"using his powers on himself he propelled himself off the wall**

 **"He got himself out"**

 **"As expected of a level 4"**

 **"But he's not match for a level 7"**

 **Instantly the man was about to be lifted until he said three terrible words**

 **"You damn monsters"kaoru powers ceased as she got shocked**

 **As her power turned off the young man charged for the window attempting to break it only to be bounced back**

 **"What kinda glass is that"**

 **"This room recently was reinforced to be anti-esp,it's impossible to break the walls with the power of a level 4"the young man gritted his teeth upset**

 **...**

 **The babel truck drove toward my home as they girls and the suspect is there.**

 **"And there you have it kuroshiro"aoi told me what happened,i was pleased to hear they were fine"anyway we leave the rest to you"**

 **"Gotcha ya"a small etched onto my face"excellent work"**

 **...**

 **As they arrested the suspect he turned to look at me and the children and i gave him the finger and smiled brightly showing a killing intent behind making him shake and hurry into the car**

 **"The case is now close"shiho said**

 **"Yeah"aoi replied"Let's go home"he turned to the inside of the truck but then she said"now that i think about it,we pulled an all nighter,i'm quite sleepy"she yawned**

 **"you're right let's get back"the three now heading inside before they felt something lift them by the back of their shirt**

 **"Oi oi where are ya three goin"they looked confused when i said that**

 **"Where?"kaoru said**

 **"Back home"shiho said**

 **I turned around and made them look at the house"this is your home"they looked surprised**

 **"So how about you go clean up that messy room so you can live in it"i put them down smiling**

 **"Then that means"**

 **"Yeah"i agreed smiling**

 **"Kuroshiro"kaoru eyes gleamed with excitement while aoi and shiho hugged her**

 **"Now we can be together when we are and aren't on missions"we all shared a laugh**

 **"Now lets get home"**

 **"Yea"**

 **For now on i'm going to be pulling out and continuing from the anime but also go to the manga and make my own story because sora(my oc)can't stay pretending a normal,also it's been hell doing this since every time when i turn off my laptop it erases my hard work and i end up dying a little and their be a lemon but much later on like much later on anyway that's all i wanted to say bye bye3**

—– **-**


	4. Kitty cat to wild cat

ep4:kitty cat to wild cat

"Ah snap i'm late"a girl ran through the streets coming to a halt seeing a man with just a brown peacock coat and a hat with no pants and shoes

"Hehehe"a creepy laugh leaving his system"the cute schoolgirl there"the girl backed away as he move forward drooling"hehe"he broke into a short run"i'm coming definite kill metal binding"his hands glowed brightly

"Ah i can't move"the schoolgirl body glowed

"There still is another THROUGH"his eyes glowed blue

"Stop please"the girl begged

"It's just that shyness,deeper...deeper...deeper"

"Stop right there"his hold on her ceased as he turned to the voice

"WHO'S INTERRUPTING ME"

His jaw dropped when he saw who it was"duawww another school girl,this girl beautiful"

"I've seen your bad deeds and now you shall be punished,special agent esper kitty cat starting her mission"she jumped off the pole she was on and landing right in front of them

"Wha-babel's special esper"

"Thats correct"tanizaki came up

"Show him what your made of naomi"he said patting her shoulder

"Yes,supervisor tanizaki"

"Oh shit"the perv backed away scared

"Special agent esper kitty cat...RELEASE"his phone released her powers

Her necklace turning red showing that her limiter been turned off

"Psychic stun subjection "electricity fired from her hands as they glowed and electrocuted...tanizaki

Naomi turned around seeing her supervisor shocked

"How dare you touch supervisor tanizaki.i won't forgive you"

"PSYCHIC STUN SUBJECTION"she tried it again only to see it go In reverse and hit tanizaki again

"Supervisor tanizaki are you alright"she asked kneeling

"I don't get what's happening but...BYEEE"he ran away before naomi can confront him again

"N-naomi"tanizaki called out

"Supervisor"the clouds starting to come together covering the moon

*DRIP*

Rain producing and fell to the ground

"If it is for your sake"his words pained with a smile

"Supervisor tanizaki"

"I'm dying"a dying smile on his face

SUPERVISOR TANIZAKII"naomi screamed to the dead man

(Babel base,chief's room)

"Naomi umegae,18 years old,a level 6 psychic,psychokinesis user"oboro said in a monotone voice

"Her work has always been

errorless"kiritsubo said

"And she's graceful,polite,honest,serious and beautiful as well"the suppose to be dead Tanizaki said"she is the ideal special agent esper"he then broke into a prideful laugh

"Hearing that doesn't really make me feel comfortable,or could it be just my imagination"Aoi said with tick marks

"Sounds like he's better off dead"shiho said smiling with a dark look

"will i look like that"kaoru whispered and discretely checked herself out

Kiritsubo jumped over his desk and said with enthusiasm"you girls are already cute,if you maintain the bursting energy you'll be beautiful in no time"

In sync the three looked at me

"yea yea sure"i looked away from the three that were glowing from my comment and glared at the chief who was to preoccupied with the children

"Now come jump into my bosom"he said holding his arms out

The turned their heads not trying 's kiritsubo for you but i like the energy

"Hehoho"tanizaki die already

"do you envy the cute naomi kuroshiro"his prideful laughter continuing

"Eh...um...do i have to answer that now"i looked to my side seeing the three's glowing moment break and turn into a murderous aura

"Well kuroshiro"his voice boomed making me look at him

"Well i do think naomi pre...these 3 make me happy enough and they're so beautiful"i stopped mid sentence feeling the aura get stronger and corrected myself quickly and brought them into a hug

"Good answer"shiho said smiling

"You're so nice kuroshiro"aoi said smiling

"Hmm hmm"kaoru just hummed

The atmosphere seemed to calm down now

"Hehe of course you'd be envious"

"i didn't say i was"i said but of course it's on deaf ears

"naomi is on a higher level than your rough children"i felt them get pissed off again

"She is perfect,you children are not come jump into my bosom"this time kiritsubo dragged it out

"well well let's get focus on the main problem ok"i looked at kiritsubo

" Chief power aren't functioning properly right"

He snapped right out of it"well actually"a rope with a doll came down and he pulled it

The ceiling opened up dropping large bowls

"What"kaoru lifted one finger stopping it

"Ow"the bowl hit naomi and instead made her pk a plant into ichiro's face

"so it is true"

"Yes,she has really lost her can't use her powers smoothly anymore"kiritsubo said looking at me

"I let a criminal escape and supervisor Tanizaki got hurt because of me,i hope he recovers fast,i can't betray the expectations he has for me"naomi said looking dejected

I notice tanizaki started to pull the plant of his face leaving an imprint"such a good girl.a really good girl"he replied with tears"i discovered her when she was 12 back then,and started to take care of her"he jumped of the bed full of new vigor and started petting her.

"Is she going to purr,her code name is kitty cat"i said trying to joke but everyone gave me a look that rang 'wrong time'

"For the sake of naomi who is so cute and pretty,can you spend some time to find the reason for her loss of composure,the situation just like that"i watched his hand go to her shoulder and rub it in circles

"Hm" i notice naomi's body tense at his hand,probably feels she doesn't deserve his praising

"Naomi is different compared to the espers over is a very fine child,anyway there should not be much of a problem so help her"

"Well since it's naomi yeah i'll help"i agreed"let's get her examined by shu"

(Babel exam room)

Naomi was put on the bed to be scanned

As i watched shu do the preparations i had one thing or should i say three little things bothering me

"Why did you three come"

"Isn't it alright,we are worried about naomi"kaoru said giving a toothy smile

"That's right"aoi said slyly

"Hm"aoi said

" is she shu"

"I cannot see any anomalies in her body and brain,she's very normal"shu said looking at me

"Then a mental problem"i said putting a hand on my chin

"Shiho"

"Hm"she tilted her head curious at me

"Can you scan her"

"Yes i see what i can do"after examining her shiho walked over and put a hand to her forehead. her hand glowing for a few minutes until he ended leaving a shiho with a causal poker face

Shiho got off the bench in the examination room and came over to us

"How was it"aoi asked

"Did you see anything"kaoru asked

"It's blurry,it seems like something noami herself can't comprehend"

"So even shiho can't find anything"

"I wonder what could be the cause of her slump"shu laughed evilly wiggling his hands"it looks like we can only closely spy on naomi's daily life"

"Watching people's daily laugh"i sung doing a spin

(Next morning)

"Kuretake is the female dormitory for workers of babel,ages middle school onward"kaoru said explaining

Funny how you know this place then again,this is you we're talking about"

"kuroshiro you don't understand,this is the hardest place on earth to sneak in"kaoru said with a serious face

"Also known as the female esper dormitory"shiho added

"Also if an underwear thief intruded he probably wouldn't leave alive"aoi added

"A girl's dormitory,my blood is rising"shu came up snickering all to himself

"why we're just looking at the building"i raised an eyebrow at him

"Hey!it's a female dormitory a female dormitory"kaoru screamed

"You should be feeling more pumped"

"but in the end,this is a observation to find the cause of naomi's slump"

"Yes"they all replied

"now i wonder how naomi body looks"i whispered as the girls started talking amongst themselves

As the monitor started up it displayed naomi laid down with half her midriff exposed,getting up she stretched showing a good portion of cleavage

"Damn"i mumbled,i mean kaoru and shiho have boobs while aoi has a nice ass but just damn...now i sound like a pedo

She got up and started brushing her teeth,Soon seeing natsuko and hotaru

"Good morning naomi"natsuko said

"Morning"hotaru said

"Good morning natsuko,hotaru"

"Once again,you're up early,obviously it's better sleeping until the very last minute before going to work"natsuko said"you're so serious"

Hotaru meanwhile went to the sink cabinet and opened it up getting her cup"natsuko not the only who thinks that"as she pulled it her fingers slip from the mug almost hitting the floor before naomi used her pk to save the cup

Hotaru picked up the cup"thank you naomi

"Hey weren't there left overs from last night's sake"natsuko asked walking out with hotaru

"Today i can use my powers,like this i can be of help to supervisor tanizaki"feeling confident naomi got dressed quickly

...

"Alright so she can use her powers"

I felt kaoru run over frustrated"ah darn i miss the chance to see her wake up"her teeth gritted in frustration

"It was a real sight to see those amazing curves and those breast just perfect"i said adding more salt in the wounds

"Kuroshiro you jerk"

"shehehe"

(School)

"It's a school for girls"

"So when getting to school you take a bus"

"Ahhh high school girls"kaoru drooled seeing all the hot potential walking

"As expected we can't enter"i said looking at the monitor seeing the young girls."damn that brown haired one is gorgeous"

"And you lecture us"shu said with a sly smile

"I just have more self control is all"i said smiling back"Anyway what can we do,we can't enter the school"

"It's alright"me and shu turned back hearing kaoru's voice

"There's no need to worry"shiho pointed to aoi who toke out a school uniform that consisted of a red vest and a white collard shirt with a ribbon and a plaid skirt

"Let's dress kuroshiro in this so he can infiltrate"shiho said smirking

"Eh"i froze

kaoru appeared on the other side of my chair"It's just trying it on. just trying it on"kaoru smiled pervertedly as she looked at me with eyes that scream

'PUT IT ON'

"Isn't it a good idea?you're not a pervert anyway"shiho said coming out from behind the chair

"You have the looks to pull off a girl"aoi said stepping closer with the uniform

"Restrain yourselves"i got scared standing up quickly"let's talk about this"

"Hehe costume teleportation"because of my reflexes i grabbed the nearest thing next to me and put it in front of me

It turned out to be shu

The girls face immeidately grew pale seeing him in it

A deadly silence filled us as we looked at him

"Sorry shu it was a reflex"i apologized feeling sorry he had to experience this

"Tch...if i like this,what should i do"he brought out a mirror looking at himself"isn't this cute"

"If you aren't careful with your jokes people can misunderstand you and think your serious"i said looking at him ogling himself"and shave your legs"

Shiho walked over to him touching his waist"he's really serious"a humorous smile on her face

I felt my sweat dropped hearing that "shu my poor friend"i said as comical tears came out"okay that's out the way"

i sat down and began thinking how to get into the school

"So got anything kuroshiro"shu got out of his trance and asked me

"Noth-wait"i stood again

"So what's the plan"shu asked

"Babel and the management are connected so we can get permission to enter"i sat down and started typing on the computer"if i send a letter they're sure to understand and let us on campus right"i press the ENTER key sending the letter to them

"Okay now we just gotta wait for a rep-*DING*-"that was fast"as soon as i stood the replay came..fast though

"What does it say"shiho asked

"Let's see"i sat down and read aloud"dear babel workers we are to regret informing you that we would like it if you didn't send in as the students and staff are quite scared of his 'habits' and hope you can understand."i lean back into my chair astounded"it seems tanizaki's been watching naomi as well"i scratch my cheek and turned in the chair seeing everyone

"so what can we do now"aoi said

"Well plan A dead so now we need a plan B"

"What a pain"kaoru said

("Maybe if we got double face...no...What about the girls")

I got up and looked at the girls,i mean they looked old enough...

"what is it kuroshiro"shiho notice my gaze

"hey shiho you got anymore of those uniforms"i asked

"Yes"she nodded

"Alright can you please teleport one onto shiho and two more"i asked grinning

"Eh"her eyes widened"wait a min-"as she tried the protest a school uniform was transported onto her and two more were teleported landing in my hands

"just like i thought"i smirked"it looks perfect"even kaoru agreed as she started violating shiho

"So why the extra"aoi pointed the extra's in my hand

"because you'll need this to infiltrate the school"i smirked

"We are"kaoru said with her legs wrapped around shiho

"Going into the school"aoi finished

(Inside the school)

The three entered the school after i had *ahem* got them permission wearing the spare uniforms that fit them quite well if ya well

As a teacher turned the corner she saw the three of them walking though they walked robotically

"Good morning"with a bright smile but a robotic march

"G-good morning"the teacher replied

"Classes have already started

" 'll hurry"they continued on with smiles and a robotic march,this ain't gonna end well

"To the right"shiho pointed to a staircase"naomi is a senior so she's upstairs"

back in the truck me and shu just watched their performance

"How have they not been discovered yet"shu said surprised

"they look old enough"i said patting his shoulder"By the way can you change you're ruining my sexy imagination"he was still wearing the uniform

...

reaching her class Shiho peeked in the door seeing the vast amount of school girls

"I want to see too"kaoru half screamed

"Shhh"even aoi was looking

"I can't stand it anymore"kaoru squeezed through aoi and shiho legs to see the young women

"Whoa!there are so many high school girls,they're so is so schools not bad"

...

"Really kaoru is just like a dirty old man"he said before contradicting himself"woah that teacher over there is a real beauty,let me see her mind and body real quick"

"You're a dirty old man too"

"This school is kinda making me feel refresh"i heard aoi's voice"although this our first time here"

"Though naomi is a level 6"shiho's voice now"she can still go to school"

Hm i let out a deep sigh,they've never been to school

"Feeling refresh towards

school?speaking of school"i said

We both remembered what naomi told us

"I must really thank supervisor tanizaki,he has groomed me well as an esper and allowed me to go to school"

"Could it be that they"shu said

"Yeah"

...

In the school naomi read,answer questions on the board and did sports

"Perfect in in sports,what is with this superwomen"kaoru said glaring

"There is nothing interesting about it"shiho said hiding her jealously

"There should be another side to her"aoi said growing tick marks"it's impossible not to have one

They sat a table that was two tables behind her and they were attracting attention from boys but then completely blew them off

"What are you doing,you're drawing attention"i asked over the communicator

"But naomi she's..."

"Look Naomi is not really much of a perfect person anyway"

"Ah curry udon soup"a females voice was heard

"Look"they turned seeing naomi spill the soup on herself and complaining cutely

In the end they still got pissed off

"Man Naomi a natural born old man killer"

"Nah its not only old men"i said to shu just tryna clarify it works with every guy

"I bet its good to be a guy,you can control your emotions just fine"kaoru said

"What" i tilted my head confused

Most think that but everyone even guys deals with emotional problems

"She's stuck between being moe and angry"kaoru said

"In fact...guys like such girls"shiho said

"If we were to become high school senior girls"i heard aoi grumble not even finishing her sentence

I turned to shu and we looked at each other already knowing how they would look

"God damn that would be a sight"we said at the same time making the girls huh at us

"You girls are cute have many good points too ya know"

"Are you serious"i heard them say simultaneously

"Yeah yeah don't get any ideas"

...

The ending bell sounded as everyone left

"Has school already ended"

"There is nothing weird"

"No,there should be somehow"

as the girls walked they had disguised themselves with dark tinted glasses and brown overcoats also they're dark jealously coming from them

"Then,see you tomorrow"naomi said waving good bye to her friends

As she walked she noticed an old lady carrying heavy used her pk to lighten the load

"I'm not sure why but my bag is

lighter"

As she continued to walk she saw a child crying about losing a balloon a complaining to his mother,using her pk she made it fall down to the boy

"For her to selflessly use her power to help others,she's really a good kid"shu said

("So far she's been using her powers smoothly,no problems at all")

She continued to walk until she saw her bus departing and broke into a sprint running after it while the girls followed after her

...

"I'm home"naomi said getting inside the dormitory

"In the end there was nothing at all"aoi said

"Though it was rather appealing"kaoru said fanning herself

"But there is something which gives rise to unhappiness and that's the truth"shiho said chewing on some pocky

"Then that means the reason is something else"i said"or someone"i whispered

As naomi changed and got ready for work she thought about how she can finally be of use to her supervisor

(Babel base training room)

In the training room of babel,panels began extending and creating a small unpopulated version of their town with green cubes

Kaoru appearing and immediately aimed at them

"Psychic shot pistol"kaoru shot all the cubes which destroyed some buildings in the process

"Yahooo,next will be naomi's turn"kaoru said pointing to her

Naomi looked a little shaky but answered

"How are you naomi"naomi turned seeing me and tanizaki and shu

"Sir,i think i'll be okay today"new confidents filled her as she said this next"please observe supervisor tanizaki

"Hm"he nodded

As the system restarted she lifted her hand making it glow only nothing happened

"Huh"the ceiling began to crack as pieces of glass began to fall

The pieces about to land on aoi and shiho "Ah sorry"quickly naomi destroyed them

the system blew smoke and water began pouring out as it poured on aoi and shiho

Making kaoru laugh and naomi guilty until it poured on them

As i watched this i felt hands on my collar as i was being shocked crazily

"It's no good"

"Stop shaking me and relax Tanizaki"

"My cute... My beautiful naomi"

("Okay so her power ain't working right now but during the day it was fine")

(Babel bath house)

The girls got into the hot water feeling their muscles relax and all stress go away except for naomi

"I have to find a reason to this slump quickly, i definitely cannot betray the expectations of supervisor Tanizaki has for me"

"Naomi you really are a good girl"aoi said

"But for naomi to be bathing inside,it's really good for her skin to be a little hot and a little wet"Kaoru looked at her breast making naomi scared

"She has entered old man mode"aoi said with a knowing smile

"Ah i can't take it anymore"kaoru charged at naomi only missing when she moved to the side

Shiho eyes widened as she felt a reaction from naomi's mind

"Don't do this kaoru really"naomi said scared

"isn't there anything wrong with this,we're all me rub just a bit"

("I see")Shiho said grinning realizing naomi's problem

"Hey naomi how about a little spar with kaoru"

"A sparring match"naomi said

(Babel spar room)

"Um why must i be like this"naomi tug on her miniskirt uncomfortably

Kaoru stared at naomi with a predatory gaze

"This is very important"shiho

"Important"kaoru repeated"seeing naomi being really too good"

"She's completely being a perverted old man"aoi said while naomi sweated bullets

"Even though its sparing,kaoru can only attack naomi's clothes"shiho winked seeing kaoru reaction to that

"What,we can have this perverted rule"kaoru got even more hyped

"Is it okay really"kaoru enthusiasm made naomi back up

"Aoi will also participate in helping naomi"

"Alright"aoi showed a confident face

Going to a safe distance shiho waved a red and white flag down"ready start"

With a serious face kaoru said"male Hormone on!,old man switch activate"her body glowed with perverted energy"all the worlds perverted old men endow me with power"the glowing went to a super saiyan like explosion of power

"No no even if its the power of old men thats cheating"aoi declared

After absorbing kaoru body leaned down giving it a standing up dead look

"Kaoru"her lifted up only seeing glowing red eyes

"Naomi!18years old.i'll accept your naked form"

She ran at them and jumped"psychic flying swords"sending white slashes at them

Aoi put her hands at her sides and teleported her and naomi upward but only to meet more cutting naomi's skirt

"Ah"

"Crap"

Aoi then telepoeted them back to the ground

"She's so cute when she screams,nnng i can't stand it anymore,this is really heavenly"kaoru broke into a perverted laughter

"its no good,shes faster than usual,is it the power of the old man to blame,whatever lets escape first"aoi teleported and picked up naomi

"You can't escape"kaoru said sending another wave of psychic blades

Appearing In the air again"shadow body split"aoi split into 5 dodging the blades then coming back together

Laughing again kaoru kept sending out blades making aoi teleport endlessly

"Ahhh my hand motion has become more violent"she sent out a huge psychic blade cutting aoi and naomi's skirt

"Kaoru you did that on purpose"aoi teleported but kaoru kept up

"Its no good naomi,you have to attack back,in such a small space even of we escape we'll be finish off sooner or later"aoi said teleporting

"But my power she looked at her hand then at kaoru who had a perverted face on chasing them

...

"Although it's good for the children to cooperate"tanizaki said making me look at him"but they are quite vulgar"

"Oi those are my babies watch it"i said glaring

"what i am trying to say is it's be wonderful if they do not corrupt naomi"

"Look whether being coarse or refined it has no link with psychic powers"i said

"There is because i am grooming her into the ideal women"he said leaning up

"the ideal"

"Women"

Me and shu both looked at tanizaki

"If you see men's ideal women is never found but.."he clenched his fist and the opened them

i'm a little creeped out

"If i use both hands to groom,i can turn her into the ideal,the perfect women for me and after that MARRIAGE"

("This guy beats kaoru and shu at creeping me out")

"That day will eventually come my sweet naomi

"He seriously sick in the fucking head"i said as he started fantasizing

"Definitely"

"There is more...more...heheh Whoaah my sweet naomi"

(training dojo)

"Ahahah you're not fighting back"kaoru approached naomi slowly

"then i'll have my fun"

"No stop"she aimed her hand at kaoru only to see a picture of tanizaki in her head

"Eh"a blue fireball shot from her hand"whoa"kaoru moved to the side dodging it

"Supervisor tanizaki"

"Hehe the more you resist,the more i'm burning up inside,well well you're my favorite type,well are you not escaping"

Naomi stood up now understanding what her problem was

The alert went off

"Sorry for interrupting your training .the system has just predicted a crime

(Street)

"Heheh metal binding"the criminal from last time doing the same thing over to the same innocent girl

"Stop right there"

"Are ya kidding me another special esper"

"Codename kitty cat,starting her mission"she jumped down landing right in front of him

" your clothes"he pointed to naomi ragged cothes

"Ah noo"Naomi covered herself up forgetting about the criminal

"Very good very very,a high school girl uniform ITS THE BEST METAL BINDIDING"

"Ah my body won't move"naomi froze in place

"Now see through"

As naomi pleaded with him to stop he kept shouting "i see it i see it"

"Eh... You're not wearing panties"naomi grew red as she felt embarrassed

"Naomi!"tanizaki zooming on his bed towards her"are you alright my beloved sweet naomi"

"My"she repeated it

"You bastard what did you do to my sweet naomi,whom i groomed"

"What're you talking about,i just love panties thats it"

("Something is coming out,the thing repressed in my heart...the thing held in")

"Hey"naomi called out

"Eh"they both turned to her

"Creepy old perverted men are the ones i hate the most"powers bursting from her"this bunch of perverted old men"she yelled sending them into a garage knocking out the criminal but not tanizaki

"N-naomi"

"I hate those sorts of people,even looking at me with lustful or do something despicable,all of "

"When it comes to those meanings,it's an exploding idea"tanizaki said misunderstanding

"Shut up,don't talk,don't breathe,don't look here,don't move,go rot in hell

*whistle*i walked up with shu and kaoru,shiho and aoi seeing the carnage"sheheheh"i chuckled seeing this

"Naomi's is finally released

"Eh"shu looked at her confused

"She..in facts hates old men like supervisor tanizaki,this is the reason for her slump"shiho said smiling

"Those old men and my acting,are the results of all her feelings being released"kaoru said smiling

"That was just an act"aoi looked at her annoyed

"Ahhhh"naomi hand began forming a blue fireball aimed at tanizaki and the criminal

I smiled counting down

3

2

"1"as she let it go blasting them

As the smoke cleared tanizaki laid there paralyzed

"Wild"tanizaki sat there smiling"naomi..she has taken a step forward to becoming the ideal women"he said before passing out

"Wild huh"i started walking back to base"guess she can't be called kitty cat no more shehehe"

...

(Babel base)

"Good morning chief"naomi said bowing

"Hm good morning naomi"chief said smiling

"It seems naomi has gone back to normal,this is great,very great"kiritsubo said

"Is it good that she has returned to the way she was before"kashiwagi said

*beep*

The alarm went off

"An accident has happened,special esper team,move out for action"

A palm landed on naomi's shoulder

"Let's go my naomi"he was met back with a vicious glare"i told you not to touch perverted old man"he was sent into the wall

"Ah its here its here"tanizaki yelled looking actually happy"i'm EXPLODING"

"Oi nao"she stopped immediately and looked my way blushing

"Yes sora"

"Good luck"

she saluted me"Naomi umegae,code name wild cat,moving out for duty"she winked at me and started heading out

I sensed the girls and shu look at me

"Since when did she start calling you by your name"shu asked looking at me

"Since i got the chief to change her codename kitty cat to wild cat"i turned around with my hands in my pockets"c'mon girls let's go eat"

"Ok"they said before we started walking off


	5. Training for school followed by a attack

Ep 5:school

Today the kids are attending school

well a fake school in babel with robotic kids and a teacher

"I'm sure everyone already knows this but since entering the 21st century"i heard the teacher speaking from the cube shaped dome they were in

"There has been a general increase in the number of people who posses psychic abilities also known as espers"i don't think a real school would talk about this

"While we say that all espers have these psychic powers,the difference is the level of strength"the teacher looked at the chalk board showing the levels and explanations

"Level weakest level,only those extremely sensitive to the ESP can feel their power

Level power can be felt by many power

Level can shake a building

Level 4,they can bend and tip things level can cause cracks to appear,level can cause fissures and landslides,and last of all level 7 they can break almost anything as well as levitate objects in midair"

WHAT THE HELL KIND OF TEACHING IS THIS

"In this country there is only three level 7 espers"

now blocking out

chief i knew i shouldn't have trust you with this

"Maybe i should ta-"KAORU STOP"the reason i stopped was because i notice kaoru got up and pk a robot

*BOOM*

"Stop the system stop"i grabbed a fire extinguisher putting out the fire kaoru caused

"Well sorry for being an esper"kaoru muttered

"Ahhh kaoru"i face palmed

How many times do we have to go through this.*sigh* i guess i should start from the beginning on how this started

(Flashback)

I was making breakfast for the girls and i was a little chirper that day too so i made a big spread

I went to the girls room after taking off my apron"girls breakfast is ready"i knocked once not getting a response"hey it's morning wake up"i knocked again"hey wak-huh"i opened their door expecting to see three teenagers in a bed but the only thing i saw was a empty neat bed

"Going from home to school everyday looks tiring"i looked to my right seeing the girls on the balcony looking at something

i felt my ear tingle a bit from talking but not from them,from other kids going to school

"Yeah i'd be annoyed if i had to go back and forth"aoi said annoyed

"going to school is like going to work"at least shiho's sorta right about that

"I don't want that kinda job"aoi said

"I can't believe naomi does this everyday"kaoru said though it didn't hold the same toughness she usually had

Even though they talk about not liking it,they really want to go to school

i sneaked behind them and wrapped my arms around them

"Ahhh"they yelped in my arms startled

"K-kuroshiro"they all stuttered cutely

"Good morning"i winked at them earning blushes

kaoru the first to speak stuttered"W-what are you doing in here,what if one of us was c-c-changing"just seeing her face turn red like this is making me wanna tease her more

"If you were changing"i slipped a hand to her chin tilting her face to make her look at me"that'd be a beautiful sight"at this point her face was a cherry red and it almost look like smoke was going to fume from her head

"Don't you agree"i gave them all quick kisses on the forehead making them blush even more

"K-k-kuroshiro!-huh"kaoru looked like she was going to pk me into the wall so i quickly moved away leaving her confused

"dummies get real,hurry up and get dress and come get breakfast"i walked away chuckling to myself

As i closed the door one thought crossed my mind"i gotta talk to kiritsubo"

(Babel)

"You want them to go to school"kiritsubo said with a annoyed face

"Yes,they should be going to middle school in the first place,honestly we should let them go to school like normal teens"i said

Kiritsubo and oboro gasped and then

he glared"we are letting them receive special education appropriate for their age in babel,i think that should be no problem"

"They're only learning the academic aspects from that,they won't able to learn about society and cooperation,i know they may say no but in truth they really want it,so please allow them to go to school"

kiritsubo sighed and closed his eyes"It has been 10 years since they came here to babel"

"Huh"

"They're situation were all different but the reason was the same for all of them,society had rejected them"

"But"

"They were only 5 years old back then and it was hard to say whether they have the ability to distinguish between what is right and what is wrong,if we just let them remain with their emotions in turmoil,they would have gone berserk and caused destruction"

"They were barred from enrollment to kindergarten or anywhere else"oboro decided to speak up"without any choice the girls had to come to babel"

"I already know that,but now their 15 years old and they can make judgements between right and wrong now,using their power out of a fit of emotion is just ridiculous"

"Kuroshiro...the fault isn't with us

it's with the school board"

Society...school...everything rejected them

"Since the development of portable psychic limiters,we were able to suppress some of their psychic abilities,some espers with weaker powers are able to attend school but that is only up to level 3"

My eyes went wide with shock only to level 3

"The school continues to ban level 4 and up,they claim it would just be troubling"kiritsubo said

"Wait a minute doesn't naomi who is a level 6 go to school"

"That's because babel has donated a generous amount of money to that school"

"So what"

"Even so,there has still been lots of problems"oboro said

"When it comes down to it,it's base on personality"

"Personality...oh boy"i thought about what they do sometimes

Kaoru would reads dirty mags and compliments women to be honest she's been doing that less lately

Shiho would try to read and go through my memories so she can embarrass me

Aoi would try to teleport me places with her

"this is going to be difficult"kiritsubo nodded while oboro nervously laughed

...

School...UGH...whatever since i got to come home,i'll go surprise them

I ran inside and i peeked In the door

seeing where they are

Shiho and aoi were on the couch,where's kaoru

"Hey what're watching"kaoru came into view wearing...one of my hoodies

Now that i notice shiho wearing one of my shirts and aoi's wearing one of my jackets...my stuff

"It's the hundred and hundred one leg run,it's a stupid event in which schools get all the students and make them run together to build teamwork and friendship"they stared at the screen with sad expressions

"Sounds stupid"kaoru said making me close the door

THATS IT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THE SCHOOL BOARD OR ANYONE ELSE SAYS,MY GIRLS ARE GOING TO SCHOOL

I went to my room with new vigor and got my laptop,notepad,coffee,and some files from babel and a thesaurus

...

I've been writing for hours now i've had to do everything to keep myself and refill my coffee,throw some on my face,smash it on my head and having to go get another one

I should check on the girls i didn't even tell them goodnight,i got up from my chair and walked to the girls room and opened the door seeing aoi and kaoru cuddling and shiho seemed to be rejecting it as she was turned the other way.

Feeling satisfied i went back to my room and wrote and bookmarked more

...

"Done"finally i can sleep.i toke off my hoodie and crashed onto my bed

(Next morning,babel)

"Kuroshiro this is fantastic"

"Seriously"he smiled and nodded making me leap out the room doing multiple cartwheels to the girl's room in HQ

After getting in there,the girls looked at me funny but i didn't care

"Kuroshiro are you ok"kaoru asked with raised eyebrows

"Maybe something got into his pants"shiho said with a poker face

"Should i teleport him?"aoi said

Ignoring all that i exclaimed towards them"from the next week on you three are going to school"

Kaoru stumbled on her words as she tried to talk"s-s-school,you mean the place where others go to study and exercise"kaoru said

"Uh what else would it be for"i said putting a hand on my waist

"don't joke with us,why do we have to go to middle school"

"It ain't a joke kid,its for real,also its an order"i said smiling

"Since entering the twenty first century theres been an increase in espers,especially in kids who haven' t reached adulthood and that means there is a good chance some incidents might occur at middle school causing all sorts of destruction"i said doing a series of poses

Kaoru gasped "Thats right"kaoru said with sparkles in her eyes

"As the special esper team,you guys need to resolve any incident that occurs"

"thats right thats right"aoi said sparkles coming into her eyes

"Think about it couldn't there be a possibility that we will need you to infiltrate a school for investigations"

"I see now"shiho said finally her eyes developing the sparkles

"To prepare for that day you will need to know what kind of place school is,which is why you'll start attending!"i said exciting the girls

...

"Kuroshiro really put a lot of effort into this didn't he"oboro said

"If it's for a mission the school board won't be able to refuse"kiritsubo said smiling"however it isn't just for those three i gave a thumbs up for his plan"kiritsubo handed oboro a paper that said

'Special esper team the children enrollment program'

"This is"he chuckled

"The children enrollment program,it's a national project with a budget of 30,000,000,000 dollars"

"W-what"

"If we can prove that even the highest level espers are able to attend school normally,then all espers might be able to attend school"

"That kuroshiro,he took into consideration something even as grand as that"

...

The girls chatted excitedly about going to school and how it couldn't be help since its a mission

"Alright lets go shopping and get home"without any answers they started following me

...

After shopping i went into their room with them laying their stuff down

3book bags and a wide load of books

They looked at their stuff with excitement

"you should write your name on your stuff"

"Hm okay"kaoru looked at me and blushed and smiled making me smile back

" be a little troublesome"aoi scratch her cheek blushing

even shiho blushed while taking out a black marker"it might be good for killing time"

"It can't be helped since it's a mission"kaoru said smiling more writing her name on her stuff

...

And that pretty much sums up where we are right now

"Seriously kaoru this is the tenth time you did this"i said

"It isn't my fault"she pouted

"Look you gotta control yourself"

"It isn't a big deal not like he was real"

"Haaa"i breathed out heavily

"Give her break already,kaoru was angry for us too"

"That's right considering what he said,if kaoru didn't do anything i would've invaded his brain until his head broke open"shiho said

"Uhhh"i looked over to the pile of robotic skeletons the staff had to repair thanks to them

As the staff fixed the teacher,i sat down with the girls

"Hey kuroshiro"i looked at kaoru who was sorta nervous"c-can i-i l-l-la"

she wants to lay on me so why not.i feel like the kids have been rather soft on me lately

Hm oh she's still having trouble"hey kaoru why don't you lay down on my lap,you look a little stiff"

"W-well if you asked it can't be helped"she laid her head down and brought a erotic magazine and looked at me then put the magazine in front of herself

Besides that,we gone through a lot of robots,i starting to wonder can they con-no they can

"KUROSHIRO"a loud booming voice cut me from my thoughts"how is it,is it going well"i moved kaoru from my lap and got up and walked over to him

"Ah chief well"i scratched my cheek

"Well it doesn't matter,the HQ premonition department has foreseen a terrorist attack here"

"What here in babel"

"We have to prepare ourselves"

"Did they tell you when they will

strike"

"3min-you three little monsters,its because of stuff like this espers are"

Me and kiritsubo looked over to see the teacher in front of the children and the technicians knocked out

"ESPERS SHOULD...SHOULD JUST DISAPPEAR FROM THIS WORLD"

the robotic teacher got ready to swing a lead pipe down

"GIRLS"i ran over to them just as the bar was swinging

"Tch"the pipe hit me in the head blood leak from my head

"Bitch"i clenched my fist hard and aimed it straight for her face"you disappear"i sent the robot flying into the wall smashing it to pieces

"Kuroshiro!"i turned to kiritsubo and the girls who ran to me"are you ok"

"Yea-what the hell"the lights suddenly shut off sending everybody into a panic

(Precog)

the lights shut off making everyone panic

(Main entrance)

"hey,how have you been doing lately"shu said greeting hotaru and natsuko

"Great work on your business trip"

"How about you keep up that admiration up and spend some time with metonight"

They were about to reply until the lights turned off

(Training room)

naomi was concentrating trying to block out the many standing stands of her supervisor

"Naomi! It might be tough for you now,but one day you will realize just how attractive middle aged men are"

"Not in this lifetime"naomi said just as the lights shut off

( workshop)

takashi kugustu was in the middle of creating a new costume for his doll moga until the lights shut off

"And i was almost Finish"he said disappointed

The whole tower lights went out

"To all babel personnel."as the computer screen turned into a strange symbol a voice began speaking"we are the anti psychic power organization,in short the normal people"

"The normal people"i said

"Who's that"kaoru looked at me

"Seriously"i said

"Kaoru"aoi said

"We've learned about them plenty of times already"aoi said annoyed"the name of the organization is called the normal people"

"They harass and commit crimes against espers,in layman terms,they are an anti esper terrorist organization "shiho explained

"Anti espers"kaoru repeated

"our world does not need espers"the voice screamed

As soon as he said that,a notice on the computer came up saying uncontrolled

"Listen kaoru"i put a hand on her head"they attack corporations and companies involved in espers that of course also means babel"i said

"babel's network is already under my control"

In the main hall the shutters started closing as well as they emergency exits

"The shutters why"hotaru said

"They even closed the emergency exits"

Natsuko got out her phone only shaking her head"it's no use,the phone isn't connecting"

In the training room the sprinklers went off wetting naomi and exciting Tanizaki

"Ahhhhh"

"Ho ho ho"

In the workshop kugustu sewing machine went haywire

"MY SWEET MOGA'S CLOTHES"

...

"Our world doesn't need espers"

"Not just regular terrorism but even cyber these guy are annoying"

"Using psychic powers to make life more convenient would bring the destruction to humanity"i turned seeing the robotic children"banish the children"they cheered

Shit,they have brooms and sticks

"First,we'll eradicate the espers of babel"they raised up their brooms and sticks

"Tch"i was hoping not to do this but whatever

"Kaoru,aoi,shiho,stick close to me"

"HAWAAHH"we heard a shrill cry"you damn discriminatory bastards"kiritsubo came down with tears smashing one robot back into the ground and then brought out a gun"what the hell are you trying to do to my cute espers,our national treasures"

"He's so cool sometimes"i said

"Incredible he's like a level 6"kaoru said amazed

"If you have that much brute strength,i guess you don't need psychic powers huh"aoi said

"Well that is expected of babel's chief"shiho said

"DON'T HOLD BACK,DESTROY THESE THINGS TO YOUR HEARTS CONTEN,WE 'LL JUST EXPAND THE BUDGET LATER"

"The chief getting way to passionate" i sweated

"Alright"

"uh oh"i backed up

Next thing kaoru was in the air

"Psychic total recall"she sent three robot into the wall completely smashing them

"Hehe i can use my teleport like this"she made a robot transport into another robot...looks painful

The robot began running out the room

"Kuroshiro get on the emergency P.A. system and warn everyone"kiritsubo shouted

I nodded and ran to it

when i got to it i pressed a button"All employees of babel,we are being attack by the normal people,they're making the robots go berserk so get ready to kick some ass"i said

...

"Hehe it's still too early to deviate from your code"shu threw a pen into its head making one explode

" dare you bastards do that to moga's clothes,mess them up!"kugutsu maids lined up next to him and began attacking the robotic children

in the precog the instructor was hiding with the children behind one of the pillars

" 't mess up if your predictions are wrong,everyone is doomed"

"Coach over there in 5 seconds...3...2...1"the door opened and immediately the coach shot them

" N-naomi get them"the robot children were holding tanizaki hostage

"Eh!,but they are just small children"naomi squirmed

"They might look like children on the outside but they're robots on the inside"he said squirming knocking down the stands of himself

Naomi's face screamed no as she saw the stand of Tanizaki coming to her"don't get close to me,you goddamn perverted dirty old man"she said smashing the stand and the children

"Ah well done naomi"tanizaki came back around unharmed

"You too"she slammed him into the ground

"Chief the vaccine program"oboro ran into the room

"Ooh it's done,hurry up and load it up"kiritsubo said

"Right away"oboro ran to the computer

"chief what vaccine"i said tilting my head curiously

"I figured there was a chance we would be hit by cyber terrorism,so i had the develop team make this"

As oboro loaded the disc in the symbols on the computer slowly erased

"Although they were a little late"kiritsubo said laughing

"More like way late"aoi said putting a hand to her hip

"We already finish them all off anyway"kaoru said pointing to the scrap heap behind her

"The others robots have all been destroyed"shiho said with her hand touching the ground

"I see then the case is solved,you can take a rest"kiritsubo said happily

I looked at the screen feeling a little uneasy,that was too easy,even for them,they would try more than that if its about banishing espers

The objective of the normals are to get rid of the espers,so they attack HQ via cyber terrorism...and the attack was only the robots..so what do they want

"Excuse me"i worker came up to me

"Yes"

"This robot can also record data right"

"Yea..."i feel like he's leading me

"If thats the case then it is also able to record babel data on espers"

("oh my god...they're planning to release all the classified data on babel's espers")

"Thanks bro i owe you"i ran off to go too the main hall before it's too late

...

"you're being awfully nice kyosuke"a squirrel came flying on to the fake employee's shoulder

...

"SHUUU"he turned to me"has anyone left the building yet"

" barrier doors haven't opened yet so on one was able to"natsuko said

"Great"

"Ahh babel-1 helicopter is moving out"

"Contact the chief real quick"

Hotaru pressed a few buttons on her desk

"Chief the is from the reception desk,has babel-1 to move out"

"What do you mean"even he was confused

"Contact the precog"

...

"Babel-1's crew please reply"

"Don't let them open the hatch"

"I can't control it"

...

"Natsuko is trying to look through the building but it looks like babel-1 is about to lift off"hotaru said

"It's lifting off now"

I looked up and squinted my eyes seeing she was hatch was opening and the aircraft was getting ready to fly off

I toke the phone from hotaru"the robots were decoys,the real motive is to steal the girl's simulation data and broadcast it so they can make an anti esper uproar"i heard their surprised gasp"stop babel-1

"Understood"

I went into my pocket reaching the phone and throwing it in the air and catching while pressing the button"THE CHILDREN RELEASE"

"Alright lets get those guys"kaoru said

"Hurry aoi"shiho said

"Understood"aoi said teleporting them in front of the air craft just as it was about to pull off

The man looked surprised as kaoru smiled

"Psychic"she grabbed the helicopter"one handed throw"throwing the helicopter back to the building creating a crater

"Thats as far as you the disk"i pointed my gun at him with kiritsubo and the rest

" esper bastards are monsters! You must never be unleashed onto human society"

"YOUR WRONG"i felt my body move on it's own and before i had know it,i was in front of the man and grabbed him and slammed him onto the ground"you're wrong,espers are still human"i shoved the gun in his mouth feeling so much anger"those girl are human more human than you and your damn organization"he looked afraid of me...i can feel my eyes taking my demonic appearance as he started struggling and whimpering"they should be free to live and Play in this vast world"i feel my vampire teeth getting longer,my hair getting longer...my second seal coming undone but i don't care

"Hm"i remove my gun from his mouth"humans them,don't make me laugh"he had confidence back in his eye but they were lost again as i pointed the gun to his head

"They're more human than both of us"i whispered in his ear"i can kill you right now and feel no remorse,i'll just laugh as you rot...i'll burn your whole organization to the ground"his eyes showed true fear as i felt a blood thirsty smile graced my lips

"Heh...buuut"i picked him up with one hand and tossed him behind me where he was immediately met with a kick and then he was put into a snake hold by kiritsubo

"that's not me shehehe"i laughed my threat as it was nothing but i meant every word

"The criminal is captured,withdraw"kiritsubo yelled

"Right away chief"oboro said

"Haaa"i let out a deep breath

"Sora"shu came up to me"you probably already knew but what that guy said was not an extremist idea,it's not radical or anything excessive at the numerous normal people,many think that way too"

"Hn"i know what he was going to say next

"Even so,are you going to still let them go to school"

"Shu"i pat a hand on his shoulder"i trust them"

"Yeah besides its a mission so it can't be helped"kaoru said landing in front of me

"That's right one of our mission is to mingle with normal people"aoi said landing on my left

"I'm a little interested in that"shiho said landing next to shu

"Girls"i smiled feeling happy they still want to go to school

"I want to gather a hundred friends and try doing the hundred man hundred and one legged race"kaoru said excitedly to me

"Thats too many legs"aoi said

"And you probably have a few really weird friends loitering around"

"I guess it's possible if its kaoru"shiho said

"Whats the problem with more legs"

"You dummy"

"Shu"he looked at me then at the girls

"If they go to school and make many friends,someday society will change it's mind about them right"i said looking at their smiling faces as i recalled a memory

A child sitting by himself with a lost look in his eyes until a little girl came smiling at him and started tugging on him to follow her to a swing made him sit in it and she gave a strong push and gradually it get stronger while the boy eyes began showing life as a smile spread across his lips

"those girls deserve it" i said smiling

"Yeah"we smiled at them as they talked about school


	6. Schooling

**Ep 6:schooling**

 ***RING RING***

 **"Haayaa"i yawned loudly while karate chopping the alarm clock**

 **i leaned up in bed seeing what time it is"4:30 am"i got up and made a quick breakfast for the girls for when they wake up**

 **Toast with strawberry jam for kaoru,peanut butter for aoi and grape jelly for shiho while i get butter and make a quick plate of eggs and bacon and some healthy veggies consisting of tomatoes and lettuce**

 **i went to the cupboard getting 3 mugs**

 **One that was red with black bold printed letters spelling kaoru**

 **Another that was green with black bold letters spelling aoi**

 **And last a blue one with black bold letters spelling shiho**

 **Pouring milk into each of them and then storing them into the fridge then putting plastic wrap over the breakfast and writing heat up on it with a sharpie**

 **After all that i trudged back to my bed feeling catching a few z's wouldn't hurt**

 **...**

 **"-roshiro"i felt hands on my shoulders**

 **"Kurosh-"i slightly open an eye,everything was blurry but i could make out something silver...yeah silver hair**

 **"Wa-up"i'm so tired that her words keep going through one and then out the other**

 **i close my eyes again finding it easy to sleep "KUR-IRO"a loud voice this time**

 **i felt weight on my stomach area and hands softly hitting my chest**

 **"Kuroshiro"i opened my eyes fully seeing a blur which made me focus more seeing kaoru**

 **i leaned up in the bed making her grab my shoulders so she wouldn't fall**

 **after a brief yawn i greeted her"mornin kaoru,you're up early"i said rubbing her head**

 **"yeah good morning"she frowned at me**

 **"Hm...why the long face"**

 **"it's 5:59"she answered"why are you such a heavy sleeper"she pointed at me"and you're suppose to be the adult"**

 **i laughed sheepishly until i notice something about kaoru"are you wearing a school uniform"i tiled my head while she nodded"if you wanna cosplay as the cute schoolgirl who wakes up her big brother in a lewd manner do it to the chief"i said pushing her to the side so i can get up**

 **"N-no"she blushed profoundly at me**

 **"Then why are you wearing that"i pointed to her white uniform**

 **"Idiot it's for school"my eyes widened at the mention of school,i closed my eyes looking through my eidetic memory founding what i was looking for.**

 **it's already been a week since the incident**

 **"Right school"**

 **"Hehe so how do i ,beautiful,outstanding"kaoru did a series of poses while doing that**

 **I went to my closet taking off my shirt and sweat pants while she kept talking**

 **"Sexy,breat-KYAH"after putting my pants on,kaoru suddenly just screamed making me turn around**

 **"Kaoru"her face was red and she was holding her hands to her cheek like she was trying to squeal**

 **"You ok"i grabbed a black long sleeve tee with the right side having a cut on it's shoulder and below the shoulder and the left side completely untouched**

 **"Kuroshiro"i turned around putting on my shirt"to think you would make the first move"she squealed like a fangirl**

 **I grabbed the back of her sailor uniform and carried her to the kitchen where aoi and shiho were eating breakfast with absent minded faces**

 **"Go eat"i set her down gently by her chair and pulled it out"thanks"she quickly thanked me and got in her chair and ate**

 **"So girls you excited about school"i went to my chair and began eating**

 **"Not really"kaoru blush and pouted**

 **"I definitely i was younger every school i went to rejected me so i'm pumped about this"aoi said with stars in her eyes**

 **"Already showing confidence nice what about you shiho"i asked looking at her**

 **"I'm also excited"she said smiling sweetly**

 **"Oho that's unexpected"i put a hand on her head rubbing it**

 **"Hehe i truly want to know what goes through normal peoples head"her smile went from sweet to menacing**

 **"...i'm just not gonna ask"i got up already finishing my breakfast,going to the sink one thing kept nagging me**

 **Would the girls keep their promise**

 **"Hey girls"i turned around drying my hands**

 **"Yes"they turned around looking at me**

 **"Do you remember your promise"i threw the towel behind me**

 **"Yeah"**

 **i shouldn't have doub-**

 **"The chief will buy me anything i want"shiho said smiling bright**

 **"I get to go overseas for vacation"aoi said dreamily**

 **"I get erotic looking clothes"kaoru said smiling pervertedly**

 **"No!before that there was another"i slammed my hands on the table making them jump**

 **They sighed deeply**

 **"We mustn't use our powers"kaoru said**

 **"No matter how extreme the situations is"shiho said**

 **"And we must solve it in a way without our powers"aoi finished**

 **"How many times do we need to say it"kaoru said**

 **"no more after you Promise me"i showed them serious eyes**

 **They all looked at each other then me and nodded"we promise"**

 **"Pinky promise me"i said showing them a pinky**

 **They sighed deeply bringing me 3 shaky pinkies**

 **"Good"i smiled"now get ready for school"they went to the door slipping on their shoes**

 **"Hey i'll walk you out"i said slipping on my shoes**

 **"That's a point"i looked at shiho who smiled while humming**

 **"Still not gonna ask"as we walked to and got on the elevator i really thought about how others might act**

 **Maybe a couple of esper haters or luckily who some who don't care about that**

 ***ding***

 **As the elevator door open and we walked out they turned around showing me great smiles**

 **"We're off"**

 **"Take care"i bent down slightly and kiss them on their foreheads**

 **immediately they squealed "KYAHHHH"they walked off waving their hands**

 **"Haaa"i waved back and waited till they were out of my sight and pulled out my phone"chief the children have moved out,move to phase two"**

 **(Babel)**

 **"Roger,kashiwagi we're moving out"**

 **"Understood chief"**

 **"Cars approching,agents standby"a large monitor showing kaoru,shiho,and aoi and their surroundings were being displayed and options on what to do**

 **(school)**

 **As the girls got near the school they marveled at how they are really going to this and being like normal teens**

 **Just seeing others walk in made them get more excited**

 **"This"**

 **"Is"**

 **"School"**

 **They talked each word for each other**

 **"Hehe let's go"kaoru grabbed both shiho and aoi's hand and ran in with them**

 **(kaoru's pov)**

 **"Class today we have 3 new transfer students"the teacher opened the door letting me and shiho and aoi in**

 **we walked and stood in front of the class"Due to family reasons we have transferred here"our fake reason for transferring**

 **"I'm kaoru akashi"**

 **"I'm aoi nogami"**

 **"I'm shiho sannomiya"**

 **"Pleased to meet you"we bowed and gave them our biggest smile and the others immediately started talking**

 **"Damn they're pretty cute"i heard one student say**

 **hehehe so many developed young women here**

 **"The one on the left looks cute"well looks like aoi gets affection**

 **"What about the one on the right"oho even shiho**

 **"The one in the middle is the overall cutest "**

 **As the class talked talked i couldn't help but feel a little embarrass to be honest**

 **(Normal pov)**

 **("Whoa...there's so many people here")aoi thought**

 **("This is great though it must have be difficult to have so many of them born")kaoru thought**

 **("she's causally thinking about disgusting things again")shiho thought reading kaoru's mind**

 **"Ok then,your seats will be in the very back"the teacher pointed to the three desk in the back**

 **As the walked the students kept talking**

 **"The three of them are seriously cute"**

 **As they made in front of their seats they became mesmerized seeing as they now have their very own desk**

 **...**

 **a babel truck was parked outside the school**

 **"Kuroshiro you have two missions"kiritsubo said to me"one of them will be protecting the girls"**

 **"So this suit was prepared for that"i was wearing an all black skintight suit with blue fat bulbs on it and a face mask**

 **"No the sake of today this suit was researched and developed"kiritsubo said"an optical camouflage jacket"**

 **"It can be said to be a test item,using light to shine as it main function,it can erase the body of it's wearer"oboro explained**

 **"Those normals,who don't know about psychic power and reject them"his voice came out a little sickly but return to normal"i don't have a clue what kind of destructive actions they can take"he turned to oboro**

 **"kashiwagi give him those"**

 **"yes"she walked towards me and handed me two identical steel guns**

 **"So who's skull i'm planting a bullet in"i toke the guns looking at them**

 **"none Kashiwagi please explain"**

 **"Allow me to explain"she toke one gun away and pointed to it"this gun is designed to shoot bullets that will paralyze a esper with a powerful sedative"**

 **"An esper sedative basically like a tranquilizer"this kinda makes it seem like their animals ya know**

 **"the control over an esper is up to level 3 amount wise,under the children with level 7 abilities they can perform up to level 4"i toke it back**

 **"So you want me to attack them"i glared at both oboro and kiritsubo**

 **"Your second is to watch them"i softened a bit at kiritsubo words**

 **"This is to prevent possibilities,i trust them too"oboro said smiling**

 **"Your job would not necessarily have to be similar to the mock one"a picture of what happened during the pretend appeared in my head"but i guess,even if it was like that i will accept it with all my utmost"he laughed off all the seriousness**

 **"Whatever"i put on my helmet and put the guns in the holster"alright"i pressed a button on my wrist and watched as the bulbs glowed and my body slowly became transparent**

 **"Alright imma goin"**

 **"The plan to let the children go to school will allow the children,according to plan,to be the country's,NO IS FOR THE FUTURE OF ESPERS"i swear it look like a beam was gonna shoot out his mouth"we'll be depending on you"**

 **"Okie dokie"**

 **...**

 **"Wow seriously the three of you are friends"one girl looked amazed at how sisterly the three looked together**

 **"Why did you transfer here together"another one asked**

 **"Uh well...it's the same as of the same relation"**

 **"Work"they grew curious a the word work**

 **They jumped slightly trying to come up with another lie"well"**

 **"It's our family's work"**

 **"Yeah yeah"**

 **Nice shiho and aoi to the save...i guess i should mention i infiltrated the school a minute ago**

 **But hey it seems they are rather friendly with their classmates**

 **Hm i noticed a girl with long brown hair walk up to her"is that an esp limiter"she pointed to kaoru's bracelet**

 **Oh sugar buns**

 **"Um well"oh dear they're already F'd**

 **"The three of you are espers right"she pointed out aoi's earring and shiho's ring**

 **Then froze trying to explain**

 **"I'm one too"she took out a necklace "level 2 telepathy"the girls sighed at that"though at level 2 there is not much of a difference between having no psychic power and psychic powers"she smiled.i guess she's just happy not being the only esper**

 **"I'm hanai chisato"she introduced herself"kaoru,aoi,shiho,what is your power"**

 **Once agin she freezes up,guess i'll save the day**

 **"Well...well"**

 **"Level 2 psychokinesis user"i whispered very faintly trying to be the wind**

 **"I'm a level 2 psychokinesis user"**

 **I went over and did the same for aoi and shiho**

 **"I'm a teleporter at the same level"**

 **"I'm a level 2 psychometry"**

 **The girls seemed weirded out how they said it in a monotoned voice**

 **And saved...hm..there was a boy standing there with this angry look**

 **"So theres four espers in this class now,it really pisses me off"huh so this is the tough guy huh**

 **Kaoru just got up,is this gonna get interesting**

 **"Remember to not take off your limiter"**

 **kaoru got up glaring"Sorry but i can't even take off my own special standardizing limiter"kaoru said smirking**

 **Seriously kid do you have loose lips**

 **"Special standardizing"he grew confused**

 **Shiho and aoi quickly covered kaoru's mouth**

 **"Special important inheritance"aoi quickly covered it up"that what she means"**

 **"No matter what you do,don't you dare use your powers,it'll cause trouble for others"**

 **"Stop it masaru"chisato stood up kinda looking sad**

 **"Hanai"he turned back still with that fierce face**

 **"what was that you brat"**

 **"Touno really hates espers,he's always causing trouble for chisato"**

 **She turned around fast"no,masaru is"i sense a little chemistry between these two**

 **"There you go trying to protect what's bad about espers"**

 **"He's the only one badmouthing them"**

 **Chisato walked to where the girls "sorry,it would have been better not to mention psychic power just now"she leaned a bit on kaoru"up till now,i have no one like me before you girls so i got to carried away"**

 **"Don't be bothered about it,we understand your feelings"aoi said trying to make her feel better**

 **That boy touno seemed kinda pissed about aoi trying to make he feel better**

 **Shiho looked at him with disrespectful eyes"you're the worst"**

 **He seemed pretty shaken up by that"heh seems like your relationship is not bad,you ugly bunch of espers"**

 **"Grrr"kaoru got up angry**

 **"Hey you brat"uh oh**

 **What the...freaky but the chalkboard eraser is floating...and flying towards the boy**

 **"Ow"well damn kao-wait why is she confused**

 **"You used your psychokinesis!"great now we got a pissed off brat**

 **"It wasn't me"kaoru defended**

 **"Then why did the blackboard eraser fly on its own and hit me"touno walked back to kaoru**

 **"How should i know"**

 **"Besides you,who could have done it"he ran at her and pushed her hard enough knocking her into the wall**

 **"Why you"the windows started creaking like they were gonna break**

 **"Wait if she's hurts him,we're all screwed"i jumped from the locker i was perched on in the class**

 **"Psychic"she pointed a hand at him and the boy got scared**

 **"Is she crazy,everything we worked for"**

 **"Ahhhhhhh"charging up her attack**

 **"Do you want everything to go to waste"i brought out the tranquilizer"you said you weren't gonna use your powers"i aimed it at her"didn't you PROMISE"she seemed to hear me as she looked in my direction**

 **Her hands stooped glowing"i didn't use my powers"**

 **"You did use it you liar"**

 **"i'm not lying"**

 **"Then let me see the proof"**

 **"There is no need to,no natter what you think there is someone who trust me and i promised not to use my powers and he trusts me"**

 **Kaoru,i felt so proud of her at the moment**

 **"Besides theres no need to use my power against a brat like you,if you're a man use your fist to solve it"**

 **...no no no i'm staying proud**

 **"Since you say so i'll oblige you"the school bell rung and everybody jumped into the seats well except kaoru and touno**

 **"Okay get back into your seats"the teacher came**

 **"Yes"kaoru's whole attitude changed shocking the boy making him drop in a comedic way**

 **"Touno,the bell has just are you laying on the floor"**

 **"Really boys are really rough teehee"**

 **After touno got up and went back to his seat chisato walked up to kaoru"are you alright"**

 **"I'm okay don't worry about it"chisato walked back after feeling sure**

 **"Were you thinking of using your psychokinesis"aoi scooted a bit and whispered"it's a miracle you didn't use it"**

 **"For a moment i thought i saw kuroshiro bursting into tears"well they were talking about me crying i was on top of a locker**

 **"Shehe she didn't use her powers"**

 **"Then why did that eraser hit him"shiho questioned**

 **"I don't know" kaoru said**

 **The teacher came over and picked it up"you've got to be careful when you're using the blackboard eraser**

 **wait hold up,the words that chief said replayed in my head("those normals,who don't know about psychic power and reject them,i don't have a clue kind of destructive actions they could take)**

 **"looks like i'll be defending also"**

 **...**

 **This is so boring it's been an hour already**

 **aoi and shiho are working,kaoru is day dreaming and i'm sitting here like a damn monkey perched on a locker**

 ***DING DING***

 **Now it's lunchtime and i'm hungry i followed kaoru and aoi and shiho to the lunch room which just remind me to start making them lunch**

 **As they sat down at a table they were bombarded with more questions**

 **"Say you three do you have boyfriends"that question made them choke on their food prompting them to chug their water**

 **"No"they answered after finishing their water"**

 **"Then is there someone your crushing on"**

 **Kaoru laughed nervously**

 **Aoi blushed**

 **Shiho looked away**

 **"So you do"**

 **"Who who"**

 **"Well there's someone we appreciate alot"kaoru said piquing my interest**

 **"He actually takes care of us"aoi said**

 **"And he's very nice and**

 **women like"shiho said making me resist the urge to knock her upside her head**

 **"But overall he's someone dear to us"kaoru said with a red tint on her cheeks**

 **A comfortable silence filled the table before one of the girls mentioned**

 **"Hey does he go here"**

 **"How old is he"**

 **"No"aoi said slightly sweating**

 **"He's 26"shiho said**

 **"Oh so he's older"**

 **This time chisato cut in"do you mean that man i saw you with before"**

 **"Yes that's him"kaoru said smiling dreamily"sora kuroshiro"**

 **Another comfortable silence filled before the girls said something that almost made the girls give competitive looks**

 **"Have any of you confessed yet"**

 **"N-not yet"**

 **"No"**

 **"Of course not"**

 **Before they could ask a question i grabbed a carton of milk and threw it on their table making them wonder who dun it**

 **...**

 **And now it's gym time which means i gotta skiddadle**

 **(Classroom)**

 **"After the next lesson,physical education,today's lessons will end"aoi said taking off her skirt revealing tight spandex pants**

 **"It seems so"shiho said**

 **Chisato was pulling slightly on her tights"originally,our sports uniform were shorts,today it suddenly became tights"**

 **"T-that so"shiho looked towards the culprit:kaoru**

 **"Really"aoi doing the same thing**

 **Kaoru looked at the girls hungrily**

 **"So it was you,you beg the chief to make changes,now you have a tight fetish"aoi complained**

 **"Even so,i've already compromised,it would have been either bloomers or this"kaoru said referring to what their wearing**

 **"Seriously"shiho said**

 **And poor chisato looking confused**

 **As they went downstair getting on the shoes they did a little conversing**

 **"What're we playing"shiho asked**

 **"Seems like dodgeball"aoi said**

 **"Oh yeah"kaoru ran to the door but came to a abrupt stop once seeing touno**

 **"Touno"she said his name as if surprised**

 **"Why are you so excited,are you thinking of using psychic powers again"he said doing the whole tough guy thing again**

 **"What'd you say"kaoru growled**

 **"Well,being the king of dodgeball in rokujo elementary,i was referred to as dodgeball king masaru"he showed pride with a cocky smile"if you don't use your powers you have no chance of winning"**

 **"So if i defeat you without using them"**

 **" you win"chisato walked up making him smile more confidently"i'll start trusting espers"**

 **"It's on"**

 **...**

 **On the field both gave each other fierce gazes**

 **"HMMAHHH"he threw the ball at her**

 **"Bring it"kaoru caught the ball and threw it back full force**

 **Touno caught it grimacing a bit**

 **"Woah "**

 **"So him and kaoru are in a steelmate"**

 **They threw the ball back to each other not holding back skipping other players and just aiming for each other**

 **"Hey give us the ball"the teacher blew the ball once the ball landed in touno's hands**

 **(Back to sora)**

 **Okay i'm not gonna lie,i got lost and ended up in the teachers lounge,and then i ended up in a stairwell where i saw some things that shouldn't have happened and i might have caused a little mayhem shehehe**

 **I watched the match with kaoru and touno from afar so i can view the whole place just in case i see the intruder**

 **"Hey,why does touno hate espers"shiho asked**

 **Chisato breathed out deeply"masaru and i were always together since kindergarten and elementary"**

 **"Our houses were close and the relationship between our mothers was good so we played together"i know its not good to eavesdrop but umm sensitive hearing**

 **(Flashback)**

 **a young touno and chisato were bug hunting**

 **"Do you not care about me"**

 **"What do you mean"**

 **"My telepathy"**

 **"Doesn't matter,oh some cicadas"**

 **Touno went to it getting ready to catch it while chisato focused on touno's thoughts**

 **("because of the esp check,she was found to have psychic powers,but chisato is still chisato")**

 **Chisato smiled feeling warmth fill her up as she found out she was truly accepted**

 **...**

 **"Mommy"**

 **"I had told my mom what i read from masaru's thoughts and after that news spread**

 **"I'm sorry masaru"**

 **"I didn't think you were someone who would do that,our friendship is over"he ran off leaving me crying**

 **(Flashback over)**

 **"And we haven't talked since then"**

 **She looked at him with sad eye as**

 **he received the ball**

 **Kaoru and touno smiled at each other**

 **"From now on,i'm getting serious"touno said**

 **"As you wish"kaoru said**

 **"As predicted it turned out like this"aoi said huffing**

 **"Those two are alike"shiho said**

 **This time when touno threw the ball it knocked kaoru over and made her drop the ball**

 **"Now a chance"he ran at kaoru"you're done for"getting ready to throw the ball,kaoru shut her eyes**

 **He put his leg ready to throw the ball until finger marks appeared on his leg showing he's been grabbed**

 **"My...my leg...i can't move"**

 **"Wait a minute"i saw the person who grabbed his leg"you gotta be kidding me,buff dumbass"**

 **"You're using your psychokinesis"he looked at his leg actually seeing the invisible man partially**

 **"Wait this isn't her"the person pulled his leg making him fall**

 **"So it's like that,damn idiot...EBONY"a shiny steel gun appeared in my hand**

 ***BANG BANG***

 **"Tch"i didn't want to use bullets so i'm using the tranq's from the sedative gun**

 **When the tranq's hit him the guy ran away"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU A BULLET"**

 **"Ahaha what's with that expression"i heard kaoru laugh**

 **"Why you"touno threw the ball at her stronger making her skid back**

 **"It's really a pity"she aimed the ball at him"this is my revenge"they went back to playing**

 **"Hm so they're fine"i stopped in front of a stair case and saw him run up the stairs**

 **"Oh no you don't"instead of climbing i jumped from each level of stairs completely skipping**

 **...**

 **Kaoru and touno looked tired as they breathed hard**

 **"What...what's wrong?your face shows that your at your limit"kaoru said pumping air into her lungs**

 **"Says who.i'm the dodgeball king,how can i fail"**

 **"Whoa good one"they shared a good laugh before beaming the ball back and forth**

 **...**

 ***BANG BANG BANG***

 **I was now in a gunfight with this guy until the sun was setting**

 ***DING DING***

 **The bell ringing signaling schools over**

 **...**

 **"Alright!today's lessons are over"**

 **Kaoru and touno sat down heaving as much oxygen as they can**

 **"Our fight will be carried over to the next phys-ed lesson"touno said**

 **"As you wish"kaoru said**

 **While shiho and aoi yawned and stretched chisato showed glittering eyes with hope**

 ***BANG BANG***

 **"Tch"i just got my helmet shot off**

 **My suit started sizzling as i turned back to being translucent**

 **The man looked at me and tried running"i'm not letting you get away"i pulled out my phone and sent an emergency signal to the others**

 **...**

 **As touno sipped water chisato came by offering a towel**

 **"Hanai"**

 **"Masaru,about what happend i'm sorry"**

 **"Heh"he snatched the towel wiping his face"that was so long ago i forgot"he walked away smiling "chisato"so much happiness flooding her systems right now**

 **...**

 **The door abruptly opened showing kaoru with a ball and the others"kuroshiro you call us"i was trying to pull the guy off the fence they just stood there**

 **"Why's he cosplaying"**

 **"No theres somebody"shiho pointed out**

 **"Hey help a man out"**

 **"This is a school can we use out powers"kaoru asked**

 **"Yeah yeah and cheese and crackers"i used my right had and brought out my phone"the children released"their regular uniforms came out and they did the whole sentai thing**

 **"Someone is calling us from somewhere"kaoru said**

 **"I'll punish you"shiho said**

 **"If we don't who will"**

 **"Absolutely beautiful children"**

 **"Expect a retaliation" and an explosion of red blue and yellow**

 **"Ok then"i Let go of the perp who tried to kick me but i dodged but ducking**

 **"Don't get in my way"his voice sounded distorted but i know who it was**

 **In a moment his gun disappeared and appeared in aoi's hands**

 **"Now"kaoru three the ball hitting the man directly in the face knocking him down and disabling his suit**

 **Shiho put a hand to his chest and scanned him"i person needs to punished"he freaked out "kaoru"**

 **Aoi teleported the ball back to kaoru"go for it"**

 **"Psychic flaming throwing ball"the ball actually set on fire and beamed straight into his chest sending him into the fence knocking off his helmet revealing kiritsubo**

 **"kaoru,enough"i put a hand on her head**

 **I walked to the chief with crossed arms"i had a feeling it was you"**

 **"Chief"they all seemed surprise**

 **"A test suit is not only limited to one piece,i really should have realized that"I said**

 **"But,but he was bullying my children"he said crying"it couldn't be helped"**

 **"It couldn't"I felt my veins popping"it took us a whole lot of trial and error just to get them into school"a felt the girls back up"and you wanna say it couldn't be helped"even kiritsubo tried backing up only running into a fence"ONE FUCKING LITTLE BOY DOES THIS AND YOU DO THINGS THAT ENDED GETTING KAORU BLAMED FOR THINGS SHE DIDN'T FUCKING DO ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND"**

 **"W-w-wait kuroshiro"**

 **"Shehehe"i cracked my knuckles getting ready to let hell loose"time to repent"**

 **(Babel's headquarters)**

 **"A delivery"**

 **"It's what the chief order for the children"hotaru said**

 **"There's nothing suspicious inside"natsuko said stapling the paper showing it's complete**

 **"Good work"**

 **"Then I'll be off"he ran off happily"**

 **"If you have a girlfriend,you shouldn't go on other dates"hotaru said**

 **"How about giving the ring in your pocket to your girlfriend"**

 **"Don't see don't read my thoughts,I'm sorry"he rolled around on the floor saying that**

 **"After doing a good dead"**

 **"You feel really good"**

 **Hotaru and natsuko finished winking**

 **...**

 **"I didn't expect it to be sent over so quickly"aoi was playing with a new hand held game**

 **"Even if we did request it be shipped it's never been this fast"shiho was cuddling with a bear**

 **"Meh"I didn't care**

 **...**

 **"Kashiwagi,aren't there too many zeroes on this bill"kiritsubo said with bandages and bruises on his face**

 **" optical camouflage jacket is an experimental item"kashiwagi said waving her hair**

 **"That's repair fee is rather expensive,c-could you let me use half of the outplaying expense"he begged**

 **"NO"**

 **...**

 **"So kaoru didja really want this"I asked spinning the ball on my finger**

 **"Yeah for the same of the next match.i need this for special training"she grabbed the ball**

 **"Special trainin eh"**

 **"Will you help me"she asked me winking**

 **"Hmm why not"**

 **"Then"next thing i know the ball was spinning at a insane speed**

 **"Woah woah"**

 **"special training start"**

 **"Oh shit"**

 ***BAM BANG BONG***

 **"Take this kuroshiro"**

 **"Take it easy"**

 **Thank god i love them**


	7. ECM

**ep 7**

 ***DRRR***

 **A tank was driving full speed to an open field**

 **"It's two kilometers is approximately fifty km and moving south-south west"shiho said reading the information from the ground**

 **"Alright let's take that one out"kaoru said**

 **"Okay let's go"aoi putted out her fingers teleporting them in front but a few meters away from the tank**

 **The rednette smiled and leaped in the air"psychic v-cut"a V shaped cut was made on the tank as it exploded**

 **"Kaoru your left"aoi's voice was heard through the communicator**

 ***ZOOOM***

 **A large bullet flew at kaoru who promptly stopped it and shot it back at the tank that shot it making it explode**

 ***whistle***

 **"As usual their power is great"shu said**

 **"don't letcha guard down enemies yet till the cheetah's cry "i said laying my head down**

 **" kuroshiro"i heard kaoru's voice sound confused"you ok"**

 **"Shhhh"**

 **"I found them"shiho said cutting into our one sided conversation**

 **"Their one kilometer away"**

 **"Let's finish this"**

 **...**

 **"Chief the children have began to move"**

 **"Heh as i thought no small fries are a match for the children"kiritsubo smiled getting up"let's test the new ecm"he inserted a key into a machine starting it**

 **A white large mushroom shaped machine glowed a bright blue as it turned on**

 **...**

 **Kaoru,aoi,and shiho landed in a deserted place with a thick fog**

 **"The fog around here is thick"aoi said scanning the area**

 **"Where's the enemy"kaoru asked**

 **"I'll look for them now"shiho kneeled putting a hand on the ground**

 **She gasped getting up alarmed"i can't find them something's interfering"now that made the two other girls gasped**

 ***DRRR***

 **A tank appeared through the thick into a straight path for the the three**

 **"Let's withdraw for now"aoi stuck up her fingers for a minute and then gasped"i can't teleport"**

 **"We'll just have to defeat it"kaoru ran at it**

 **"Wait kaoru"i yelled**

 **"Oh no"kiritsubo's face went pale"terminate the ecm test now"**

 **"Psychic megaton punch"kaoru jumped and punched the iron tank**

 **She stood there for a minute shaking"OWWWWWW"she held her hand and cried out**

 **"Well look at that shit"i looked at shu and told him to go tell the pilot to lower us**

 **"Ow ow ow ow owww"as we lowered i jumped out the plan with shu and jogged to kaoru**

 **Shiho and aoi ran to her seeing her clutch her hand tight**

 **"Alright let me see"he grabbed her hand gently doing his whole doctor thing and seeing about her hand**

 **"Hmm"shu hummed bringing out some bandages and wrapping her hand**

 **"You alright kaoru"**

 **"I think so"**

 **"Don't worry no broken bones just a sprain"**

 **"Does it hurt"shiho asked**

 **"It doesn't hurt"shu said loading his stuff in the helicopter**

 **"No it does"**

 **"I told ya to stop"**

 **Aoi turned my way a little angry"it's because of you too kuroshiro,if you were going to do a ecm test let us know beforehand"**

 **"Sorry if you knew we wouldn't have probably gotten any accurate info"**

 **Shiho walked up to me with her hand glowing"is there anything else you're hiding"**

 **"Ahh blue hand of death"i backed up.i didn't need to get my mind read**

 **"Kaoru you say something too,you got hurt cause of this test"aoi said frustrated**

 **"Well um what's an ecm"she blushed scratching her cheek**

 **"I'll show you when we get back to babel"**

 **(Babel HQ)**

 **As we got off the helicopter and went to the garage we waited for the garage to open up**

 **"So what is the ecm"**

 **The garage opened up as kaoru asked me**

 **we walked towards the large machine"the ecm aka the esper counter measure,in short an anti esp device"**

 **i walked up to it and leaned my back against it while closing my eyes**

 **"So basically it neutralizes psychic power"aoi said**

 **I opened one eye seeing aoi and shiho with causal faces and kaoru looking at her hand**

 **"I can't believe it even stopped a level 7 abilities"kaoru said**

 **"Weren't you listening during the lectures about this"aoi said putting hands on her hips with a sigh**

 **"There was"she tilted her head**

 **Shiho grabbed her elbow"i'm finding no traces of it in her memory,she must've been daydreaming"**

 **"This new ecm emits strong digital mental waves,and will neutralize any psychic power present"i closed my eye again"compared to the current ecm this one data is larger and it has a wider range,however it's one sucky feature is it's too big"**

 ***ding***

 **I open both my eyes seeing the elevator open and showing kritsubo also known in my book as elephant**

 **"Thank god you're alright"he ran all the way to them"how's your injury,if there's anything i can do just tell me"**

 **"Ooh chief you idiot"i whispered seeing shiho move closer and put her hand to his side**

 **"He's the culprit"annnnnnnd**

 ***BANG***

 **Kaoru slammed him into the wall**

 **"Ahh thats a relief i can use my power properly"**

 **I walked to the chief and kneeled"in hindsight you shoulda seen that coming"**

 **"Even you kuroshiro"he looked at me dejectedly**

 **"Haaa are you ok"i asked**

 **"Heh i'm alright...even if the chief of babel was indirectly involved,i hurt an esper after all,this punishment is to be expected"he got up holding his arms out"now don't hold back give me everything you got"**

 **"Then.."kaoru smiled"i won't hold back"her hand glowing she pushed her hand forward making kiritsubo ram into the wall**

 **"More more torture me more i beg you torture me"**

 **"Ohoho kiritsubo i didn't know you were a masochist"i took out my phone an started taking pictures**

 **...**

 **In the lunch hall after kiritsubo hilarious beating we talked about the ecm's**

 **"Isn't the ecm used for neutralizing espers,why is babel contributing to that"kaoru asked**

 **"If that thing is released we wont't be able to use our powers as freely as we want to"shiho said**

 **"You guys aren't thinking it would be better if we had more restraints on our powers"aoi said tapping he spoon on her empty parfait**

 **"N-no not at all"kiritsubo choked on his words**

 **"Is the limiter's not enough,do you think that others will be scared of different humans if they are not restrained"kaoru said clutching her fist with a casual poker face**

 **"RED DRAGON"i stood up shouting whatever**

 **"W-what"aoi looked at me**

 **"Kaoru it's not like that"i said**

 **"I see now well it's better that way,i'd feel more at ease not having my heart read,not being intrude on and being thrown into a wall is what he thought"**

 **"I see"kaoru stood up with a scary face**

 **"Wait kaoru-AGH"i was thrown through the window and then back in and hit a column and the into the wall**

 **"GAGHH"and kiritsubo was thrown into the vending machines**

 **"Hot damn"shu rubbed his head feeling bad for his allies**

 **Kaoru turned her hand to him next"hey,i'm different i'm an esper too"he hid behind the chair**

 **"Chief"oboro ran in"there has been an urgent contact from the prediction department at headquarters,uh what're you doing"she looked at kiritsubo who was still under the vending machine still with a blushing face**

 **"It feel so good"he mumbled**

 **...**

 **Yay we're in a helicopter**

 **"The details of the prediction have been confirmed,the probability is 92%.thirty minutes from now a level 4 and 5 esper will get drunk and cause a riot"**

 **"two damn drunk... should be fun too watch"i chuckled a bit**

 **"So it's a fight between two drunks well it can't be helped"kaoru said**

 **"Still though it's different from a fight between normals,there's a chance they will cause damage to the surrounding areas"**

 **"At a time like these a ecm would be good right"**

 **"A level 4 and 5 there shouldn't be that many of them"i looked through the babel date base for level 4 and 5 espers**

 **"We've arrived at the site"the pilot told us**

 **I went towards the door and opened it**

 **"Ohoh two dumbass drunks,what a banquet"i already see the spectators outside watching this and sparks are flying**

 **"why you shock wave"one of the men who was wearing an all black armored suit and holding a 50 ounce liquor bottle sent lighting flying from his fingers and knocking over a man with a bathrobe with a beer in his hand**

 **"You bitch"he drunk more of his beer with a satisfying huff"a shock wave right back at ya"he sent a shock wave from his hand knocking the other drunkard back**

 **"Man the spectators have already gathered"i went back inside seeing the three looked at the monitor displaying what's going between the drunkards and their surroundings**

 **"If news gets out about this,it'll cause trouble for other espers"aoi said**

 **"Before the media gets there lets's suppress everyone"shiho said**

 **"Alright then seems like everyone's ready"i gave a cocky smile as i brought out my phone**

 **"yeah send us out"**

 **I pressed the button releasing their true power**

 **Back at the scene both drunks were stuttering and tripping over themselves**

 **The one with the black suit brought his bottle up and emptied all the contents down his throat then tossing it behind him"come on"**

 **"what ya say"The one with the bathrobe tried emptying all the contents in his can but found it empty and threw it and retrieved a new one**

 **"Hold it"kaoru's voice ringing out in the night,the only thing illuminating them is the moon**

 **"Who is that"they both slurred**

 **"A fragrant morning is red justice"**

 **"Winds blowing across the fields is blue friendship"**

 **"Blended they're violet,a noble heart"**

 **"Absolutely Lovely Children"**

 **After their introduction the people began speaking amongst themselves**

 **and increased**

 **"The number of people have increased"shiho said**

 **"We have to catch them at once"aoi said**

 **"Alright"kaoru jumped up with both arms in the air"psychic ultimate fight end on both sides"she blew a huge wind blowing both drunks back**

 **"kuroshiro now's the time hurry"shiho said into her communicator**

 **"Let's go too"aoi teleported them to where the helicopter landed**

 **As i got out the helicopter i ran to the nearest guy unfortunately it was the bathrobe one**

 **"I don't feel any power coming from him"i mumbled**

 **"Kuroshiro"i turned around already knowing they know the same thing i know"these people aren't espers"**

 **"Then how did they fight like that"i put a finger under my chin thinking until i saw some gun power and firecrackers next to him**

 **"Theres electrical wires equipped to their bodies"i saw shiho lift up the guy shirt seeing wires tapped on to his body"theres traces of gunpowder too"**

 **"Seriously what's going on"**

 **"hehehahaha"**

 **"Huh"i turned around seeing a middle aged old man wearing a black suit with a brown overcoat with a pair of black glasses**

 **"All of this is a trap to lure out you special espers"he said**

 **"Who are these people"kaoru questioned with hardened eyes**

 **"They weren't ordinary spectators"aoi said**

 **"Judging by their matching shades i'd say an annoying paparazzi"i said laughing a bit**

 **"Wrong we are ordinary people who hate espers"the man said"**

 **"Ordinary dumbasses"i heard the girls giggle behind me**

 **"As their representatives,we will stand firm and fight them all"he said proudly**

 **"Hey hey idea why don't you represent these nuts and stand firm to shutting the hell up"i heard the girls break out into a full laughter**

 **He growled at me but it just made me wanna keep goin but i'm a nice guy**

 **"So i can gauge that you're from the anti esper organization the normal people"i said looking at them with half lidded eyes**

 **"That's correct"he smirked.i'm even surprise he can after my earlier insults**

 **"you hate espers that much,you'll go to this extent"i pointed to the knocked out men behind me"if anything you're the monsters here"**

 **"No we're are normal,we're humans not monsters"he and the rest of the organization brought out guns**

 **"Well...kaoru freak em up"i huffed**

 **"These are the normal people huh"i saw kaoru gritting and raising her bandaged hand"let's capture them all at once"her hand glowed brightly and then flickered and stopped glowing completely almost like an dying lightbulb losing it's energy slowly**

 **"Huh my power"kaoru eyes grew wide**

 **"Tch me two"aoi looked at her hand"this feeling from before"**

 **Shiho's eyes grew wide once she realized what it was"an ecm"**

 **"Wait that's not possible"now my eyes are wide"there's still only one ecm in this country which can suppress a level 7's power"**

 **"Hahahah"another prideful laugh left his gut"normal people are everywhere"a truck rolled up with the ecm"even in the military"**

 **"Why you"i growled as he kept laughing**

 **They cornered us and tied our hands even doing the same thing to the pilot"damn monsters"they put bags on our heads**

 **...**

 **After the kidnapped babel and police came to the scene of the crime**

 **"The children have been taken hostage,they also toke the pilot and kuroshiro"shu said with hands in his coat pocket**

 **"I have been calling out to them via telepathy from just now but there's no response"hotaru said**

 **"When i try to see them,theres like a mist that blocks me"natsuko said**

 **"As i thought"the chief locked his hands together behind his back**

 **"What do you mean chief"shu asked**

 **"There was a call from the research department saying the new ecm was stolen"kiritsubo said**

 **they gasped hearing the news**

 **"Then that means"**

 **"Right now kuroshiro and the children are near the ecm right now"**

 **"No wonder i can't get through to them"hotaru said**

 **Kiritsubo growled angrily"if they do something to the children i won't let them get off easily"**

 **(Warehouse)**

 **I sat in a chair tied up beaten and bloodied with two guys as they questioned me**

 **"All we want is a list of all the espers babel has,especially special espers"he said opening up my laptop"you have the password in your head and we need it"he looked at me through his glasses and smiled"and it appears you're a normal,wouldn't it be better to live without espers,with your help we can make a better world"**

 **"And it appears you're a little bitch,HA the worlds better with espers around,this damn boring rock and you damn boring people"**

 **"Gr"**

 ***POW"**

 **"GAGH"he punched me in the stomach hard making me cough up blood**

 **"Shehehe"**

 **"Quite resilient how about i let you taste the normal people's wraith"a lady with of course black shades but also with a morning star walked in**

 **"A normal cafeteria lady"**

 **"the normal old man living on his pension"an old man with a hakama walked in with a sword**

 **The normal salaryman"he walked in with a bat**

 **"The normal civil servant"an iron pipe**

 **"And the normal student"**

 **"Heh..hahaha"i laugh as he walked in cracking his knuckles**

 **"What's so funny"**

 **"Oh nothing get it over with"**

 **First the student punched me in the stomach repeatedly**

 **Next the old man sliced my arm,my cheek and my leg**

 **The salary man hit me in the head with the bat and in my ribs**

 **Then the civil servant hit me in my leg and slammed the bar on my head making me bleed**

 **Last the lunch stood back and let her morning star fly at me fast and hit me in the stomach,i felt the needles penetrating my skin**

 **And then it repeats**

 **...**

 **"kuroshiro"shiho called out**

 **"They're doing as the please with him"kaoru growled angrily**

 **"Listen up you two"aoi's voice caught their attention"there's no use struggling,we have to act sensibly"**

 **she pushed up her glasses"if we mess up it wont just be our and kuroshiro's life in danger also the pilot's life"**

 **"We should wait patiently for our chance when the enemy let's their guard down**

 **"hm"**

 **"Understood"**

 **The door open suddenly showing two men with black suit and black glasses**

 **"You"kaoru growled and ran at them"you normal bastards"the man grabbed her by the neck and lifted her with ease**

 **"No good she has the reasoning of a bug"aoi said facepalming**

 **"Heh perfect let's take er' "one sai**

 **"Yea"the other nodded**

 **"Grrr"she kicked the man in the gut making him dropped her**

 **"Ah!you damn bitch"he tried grabbing her again but she moved back and tried punching but he grabbed her fist and brought her forward and punched her in the stomach**

 **"AGH"**

 **"Kaoru"aoi and shiho both shouted**

 **The other grunt walked up and spit on the wall and picked up kaoru by the pack of her uniform**

 **"You two"as they tried to walk out shiho stopped them"since your opponent was a child and her power has been restricted you think you can do whatever you want,but i'll say this children won't forget what've you done to them"**

 **The two panic for a minute scared**

 **"We'll eventually get our powers back,an one day become adults"her eyes showing malice with a calm demanor**

 **"S-shiho"aoi got worried**

 **"If something happens to kaoru,i'll make you regret so much you wish you were dead"**

 **"Y-you brat what did you say"albeit a bit scared they barked back**

 **"You idiot i said not to provoke them"aoi yelled**

 **"But"shiho smiled and laughed**

 **"Such a feeling should be hidden until the 't do it now,don't you understand revenge is a dish best served cold,when we get the advantage we can pluck the air form their hands and boiled them"**

 **The two men sweated hearing this but put on a tough front**

 **"I'm sorry this child is an idiot"aoi bowed while shiho laughed innocently"i'll talk to her properly"**

 **"Tch you guys aren't doing a good job of hiding your anger"they walked out the room and shut the door**

 **As they walked out,unbeknownst to them kaoru was awake("dang i have to do something about that thing,at this rate i won't be able to save anyone")kaoru thought still coming up with ideas to break the ecm**

 **...**

 **"Sheheh"i chuckled quietly to myself after the harsh beating i received**

 **"You're quite the stubborn one"the old man from before came in front of me"first lieutenant sora kuroshiro"he put a finger under my chin and made me look at him"we don't have so much time for this,can you stop blocking our way and give us the password already"**

 **"How about no"he smiled at me and snapped his fingers**

 **"give us the password or else"two men walked in with...**

 **"Kaoru!"**

 **"K-kuroshiro"**

 **"Well...still don't want to,you want to hear her scream in pain"he smiled widely**

 **"Wait wait timeout"i tried breaking out of my bind**

 **the cafeteria lady walked giggling"stop you guys aren't even human"**

 **"That's right!you guys aren't normal"**

 **"I don't want to hear that from an esper"**

 **"We are normal people"**

 **"We,as normal people,don't see espers as normal people,they are monsters with abnormal powers,they are a species born as the enemy to humanity"**

 **Kaoru gasped almost looking close to tears**

 **"You guys really make me sick,everybody has an family even espers"**

 **"I don't plan on arguing with a fool"the man said"theres three brats here,it's fine to dispose of one"at his words the normals gathered up**

 **"Tch..fine i understand just don't touch her"i said closing my eyes**

 **"Heh what's the password"**

 **"No stop kuroshiro"kaoru screamed**

 **"Save the children"i said**

 **"Kuroshiro!"**

 **"Hehe"he walked over typing in the password"if you had coughed up the password in the first place you wouldn't have to go through all that"he hit the button entering the code**

 **The screen turned red with a warning label"warning going into emergency mode,starting up complete annihilation of files"**

 **"w-what's happening"he panicked**

 **"I didn't touch anything"the man holding it said**

 **"Shehahaha suck it ya dummy "i smiled triumphant"you really fell for it"i stuck my tongue out**

 **"You"he growled**

 **"I had a feeling if i continue to put on this tough act,you would bring one of them here"i laughed**

 **"You"he walked towards me with a knife**

 **"Continue,starting up the eccm"the computer monotone voice came up**

 **"eccm"he seem startled**

 **"kaoru!fuck em up"i smiled brightly**

 **"But my power..."she looked at her hand as it began glowing"it's back"**

 **"Grrr"the man brought out a gun and tried shooting kaoru but she put up a. Shield and then kicked both guards in the face**

 **"Psychic door everywhere"she unleashed a powerful wind sending the man against the window and everyone into the wall**

 **...**

 **Shiho and aoi were surprise by the noises and explosions**

 **Shiho felt power surge through her"Aoi"**

 **"Y-yeah"**

 **"our powers are back"she held up her hand seeing it glow it's familiar green**

 **"It's true"**

 **...**

 **The wall broke as kaoru had finished her attack on after she ran to me untying me**

 **"Are you ok"**

 **"Meh i'm chilling"i answered stretching**

 **"What's a eccm"**

 **"esp counter counter measure,a device that neutralizes the ecm"**

 **"The ecm"kaoru said shocked**

 **"We thought if someone got ahold of the ecm and abuse it,we had to think of a way to counteract it"i picked up the laptop"for this sake babel was involve in the development of ecm's"**

 **"Kuroshiro"**

 **"Kaoru"**

 **Aoi and shiho ran to us**

 **"No times for hugs we gotta go stop the other ecm"i closed the computer looking at the battery life"the battery won't last long"we ran out the room towards the ecm**

 ***BANG***

 **I flipped back as the bullet almost got me in my head**

 **"You and your tricks"the middle aged man came back"you dirty espers and you dog of babel"**

 **"Woof woof"i barked mockingly**

 **"You bastard are the destroyers of the world"more men appeared shooting at us**

 **"Take this"kaoru pushed the bullets back even sending some of the men rolling back**

 **"Don't flinch shoot"they began their assault once more**

 **"Psychic aegis shield"she put up a shield**

 **(It's no kids are still at a will die"the voices are back**

 **No...watch closely..the power of the queen"the power of the queen"nobody and nothing can stop her"**

 **"Fire fire execute them"as their assault got wilder we ran behind the ecm for cover**

 **"Kaoru you gotta hurry the battery life's almost dead"her shield started getting smaller**

 **As the battery life drained her shield finally ceased**

 **"Stop you'll hit the ecm"he yelled making the nonstop bullets end**

 **He walked to us chuckling"you really gave us a hard time"he pointed his gun at us"give up,you're already finished"his men ran up surroundings us at every angle**

 **"Damn"i cursed but not at the fact i have to purge another seal but the girls and me are in the situation**

 ***BANG***

 **The sound of a bullet being fired broke me from my thoughts**

 **I looked seeing the man smiling and the gun aimed at kaoru and the bullet heading straight for her**

 **"Kaoru!"i pushed her out the way from the bullet**

 **"KUROSHIRO"i felt the bullet enter then exit through my stomach "AHH"i coughed up blood but i stood my ground,who knows if he's gonna shoot again**

 **"K-k-k-k"i heard kaoru stuttering**

 **I looked behind me seeing kaoru's eyes wide and shiho and aoi panicking**

 **"K-k-k"i went towards her and pet her head"don't wor-"i fell as i felt i had no more energy**

 **"K-KUROSHIRO"a huge power bursted from kaoru blowing up the whole warehouse and the ecm**

 **As the explosion subsided dust and wood fell**

 **The man got up shaky"ghn...the emc is broken"a bright red light suddenly colored the whole place**

 **"Haaa...haaaa...haaa"kaoru breathed heavy with eyes that showed pure hate**

 **"W-what this brat"**

 **I felt my body healing from where i got shot"this light"i looked up seeing kaoru in it,even aoi and shiho looked surprise**

 **"A m-m-monster a true monster"the man shake in fear he even wet himself**

 **"I'll let you have a taste of what kuroshiro went through"she aimed her hand,her power blowing away everything but him and bringing him forward**

 **Shiho and aoi called"Stop kaoru"her power began crushing him slowly**

 **"Kaoru stop"she ignored them still blinded by anger**

 **I got up holding my healing wound"KAORU STOP IF YOU CONTINUE THIS YOUR LETTING HIM PROVE WHAT HE SAYS ABOUT ALL ESPERS SO DON'T DIRTY YOUR HANDS PLEASE JUST COME BACK TO ME"i shouted and begged her,espers should be free to live like all beings not be discriminated against ...cause i know the feeling of being...discriminated**

 **She looked at me her breathing still heavy and her eyes still wide**

 **"Please"i looked at her straight into her eyes"i don't want the person i love too get hurt or hurt others"**

 **Her pupils seemed to dilate and then they returned to normal,she lowered her head slowly**

 **Her power started fading as she slowly descended down and dropped the man**

 **"Kaoru"i heard her sobbing"are you al-ah"she turned around showing me her face,tears cascaded down her encircled her arms around me and buried her face in my chest crying,she screamed clutching onto me as if screaming into me will help your anxiety**

 **"Kaoru"even aoi and shiho were shocked at her behavior**

 **...**

 **The white haired male smiled as they witness the destruction "see"he then teleported as babel helicopters neared**

 ***SKRRR***

 **The truck skidded as it made it in front of the ruined warehouse**

 **Kiritsubo,oboro,and shu jumped off running in there**

 **"Ah the ecm"kiritsubo froze in his tracks seeing the destroyed machinery**

 **"Theres no further need for such a thing"shiho said walking up**

 **"For us"shiho finished**

 **the gang looked at me and kaoru but i ignored them"You can stop them"she looked at me"but without relaying on weapons or machines,believe in your power and your friends"her tears fell slower"do you understand kaoru"her eyes shined through the tears as she went back to crying**

 **"K-kuroshiro i was scared...so scared,when you fell i just..."**

 **"It's ok i understand"i turned her to the side putting my hand to her back and my other to her leg and sweeping her off her feet"theres no need to feel sad anymore"i walked past the rest but i looked back and smiled**

 **"Kuroshiro"**

 **"Huh"**

 **"Thank you"she smiled at me giggling a bit"go on praise me more"i said smiling at her**

 **"S-sora"i heard her say my first name"d-did you really mean that you l-l-l-lo"**

 **I nuzzled her and she did a low giggle"yeah i love you kaoru"**

 **"I-i-i see"she pressed herself more against me**

 **Feeling eyes pierce my back i turned around"Oi what're you guys doing"me and kaoru were already half way in the truck an they're just standing there staring**

 **" 're coming"they all walked in a single file line which creeped me out**

 **i walked fully in the truck setting kaoru down"sora"i looked at her"**

 **t-t-thank you"she blushed nervously while twirling her hair**

 **"No prob"i sat down next her and laid back.i then felt weight slightly on my chest seeing kaoru lay down**

 **"What"she glare but it failed due to her face still covered in tears**

 **"Nothin"i closed my eyes thinking this is gonna be a long drive i felt sleep take me as i closed my eyes but not before hearing something from kaoru**

 **"good night kuroshiro"**

 **-/-/-/-—-/-/-/-::::-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::【** **MMD Drama Festa 2** **】** **Public Security Section 39 (PG-13) (English/Italian/Indonesian Captions)**

 **10:34 to 12:20**

 **Anyone know this ost,if so do please tell me**


End file.
